Dragonball Unknown2, No chance
by OutKasTer
Summary: The Sequel To Dragonball unknown (NOT COMPLETE). set a year after the first one Master Roshi locates a dragonball and decides it's time to bring everyone back. But everything's not that simple.
1. Dragonball Unknown 2, No chance Recap

0. Recap 

It is almost a year now since the Ragiard known as Ignacio came to Chikyuu. He was in search of his so-called cousin, who's family fled to Chikyuu many years ago. However, Chikyuu had a hope. Even though the earth's best warriors had passed on, a new band had formed. The included Tenaki Boudaki champion, Pi-ta Bread; Kurisutofa, a master-less warrior with no purpose; Goku's great, great grandson Son Firipipu Horishino and a young girl called Luna Enchanter. These people had been assembled by Roshi to be trained by the strongest, surviving warriors on the planet. 

There were two other fighters involved the battle with Ignacio, prince of rage and his accomplice, Rea Loire. These were two teenagers from Tokyo who had been developing their powers. Their names were Jiani Kitama and Neisan Karuberuru. It turned out that Neisan was descended from a Race called the Ragiards, which Ignacio was a member of. He possessed inside him the ability to transform into a Super Ragiard, a state similar to a Super Saiyajin, but its appearance differed with him due to the thinning of his Ragiard blood. Ignacio needed this power and came to earth to take it from Neisan.

A fight broke out between the intruders and the warrior's of earth. Pi-ta, Firipipu, and Jiani were killed in this battle, and the others only just survived. Kurisutofa would have received a similar fate but an unknown source granted him the power to fuse with Neisan, forming the incredibly powerful Nachra. Nachra fought a long battle against Ignacio but was eventually defeated. However, because of Nachra's tremendous fighting ability, Ignacio decided to leave the earth, sparing the planet for the moment.

Afterwards Nachra suddenly unfused. Neisan passed away but an unknown force took his body from the battlefield. Rea was spared and began to recuperate on earth, along with the survivors of the battle. They have been given the task of returning the fallen to life, but they must also train hard, as the threat of Ignacio was always looming overhead.

During this year everyone settled down to a normalish life. Pi-ta, Firipipu and Jiani were all allowed to keep their bodies in the afterlife and began their training with the North kaioshin. Kurisutopha and Luna continued with their lives as normal, occasionally meeting up to train or just chat. Muten Roshi returned to his island and continued with his new found escort business. But he went bankrupt after 3 weeks, himself being his only customer. Rea spent the whole year recovering in Hyato general hospital. Eventually, Roshi found a Dragonball and decided that it was time to bring back those who had died fighting the Ragiards. He assembled Luna and Kurisutopha and they began their journey.  


	2. Dragonball Unknown 2, No chance Chapter ...

1. You're dreams are real

The alarm clock rang in the small room at the end of the landing. After a minute or two a hand reached up and clutched the clock, crushing it into a thousand pieces. The hand then just laid there, as the person slunk into a deep sleep again. A while later there was a knock at the door and a girl's voice shouted 

"Kuris' you lazy ass, get up NOW!" 

The boy just turned over and yawned, returning once more to sleep. The girl stood outside the door for a moment, becoming very impatient with him. She then sighed and opened the door. She walked casually over to the bed and caught hold of the mattress. She counted to herself, 1-2-3, and she pulled the mattress out from under the slumbering boy and turned it over, sending him crashing to the floor.

The boy didn't stir and just laid there in an awkward position. The girl became frustrated and said, 

"If you don't get up I'll stamp on em." 

The boy's eyes suddenly shot open and he leapt to his feet, chanting 

"I'm up. I'm up." 

He then said 

"Sheese, what's wrong with me sleeping late for once. I was up late last night, gimme a break." 

The girl just frowned and said, 

"Roshi said we were going to start looking for the Dragonballs today, now get dressed and go downstairs, breakfasts ready." 

She turned and left the room, leaving Kurisutofa alone in his room. He said to himself,

 "God, Luna's really getting on my nerves, why can't I just fry the bitch. Ah well." 

He pulled out a pair of jeans and a brown leather jacket from the cupboard and a grey T-shirt from a draw. He put them on and left the room, making his way downstairs. 

He walked through an open doorway and sat at a table. Roshi was already there tucking into a plate of boiled guama. Luna walked in carrying two more plates and placed one in front of Kurisutofa, keeping the other to herself. They began to tuck in and Kurisutofa spoke out. 

"Any word on that Rea girl yet?" 

Roshi shook his head and said, 

"Why do you care, anyway she probably left for space after she broke out of hospital. I'm the one to care; I let a hot girl get away without even seeing her brea… ACK"

Luna had shoved a fork full of Guama into his mouth to shut him up. Kurisutofa smirked and continued to eat and then Luna said, 

"I don't think so, she's probably hiding somewhere. She'll show up when she's ready. Anyway, when are we going to find the Dragonballs, I really want to see everyone again, Especially those two guy's you told me about, Neisan and Jiani. I have to thank them for saving us." 

Kurisutofa looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face, and then said, 

"Anyway, right, so how do we find these Dragonballs then?"

Roshi reached into his pocket and pulled out a metallic object, he then tossed it over to Kurisutofa. He caught it and examined it, recognising it as a Dragon radar like Firipipu had possessed. He switched it on and zoomed out. Almost instantaneously four balls appeared on the display. The one he owned, Firipipu's ones and the one they had recovered from Neisan and Jiani's place. He zoomed out again, then again once more. Another blip appeared on the display, to the far, far south. Kurisutofa pocketed the device and carried on eating. Luna asked him, 

"Well, where to?"

"Down south" 

He replied. 

After they had finished Luna went upstairs to change. Roshi began to follow her but Kurisutofa caught him by the collar and lifted him off his feet. He then dumped him at arms length from the stairs. Roshi said to Kurisutofa 

"Shouldn't you change as well? And stay out of my business." 

Kurisutofa ignored him and stood staring out of the large window. From atop the hill where the house was built he could see all of Jiki town. It was pouring with rain outside, the drops hitting the street as if they had been shot from the sky. It reminded him of his hometown, where his sensei had been slain. He remembered the look on his face when the dagger had lashed into his abdomen, spilling his blood on the floor. He felt a great rage build inside him and felt like destroying everything around him. He picked up his trench coat off the coat stand and walked out onto the patio in a solemn silence.       

Luna then descended down the stairs. She was wearing a dark green jumper and black jogging trousers. She called upstairs 

"Were leaving now kassan. When we've wished everyone back I'll introduce you." 

"OK honey, take care." 

Came the reply. Luna picked up a rucksack off the floor and tossed it to Roshi. He opened it and removed a Hoi Poi capsule from it. He left the room and went out into the hallway. He opened the door at the end and walked into the driveway. Luna picked up her raincoat and put it on. She then noticed Kurisutofa outside. She opened the patio doors and joined him on the balcony. She stood next to him in silence. She then said, 

"Don't worry, we'll use a wish to bring your sensei back to life."

 Kurisutofa then turned angrily and looked at her. He said 

"Don't you get it, that's not what I want! Now get out of here and find those damn Dragonballs." 

He powered up and shot up into the air, then sped off southwards. 

Luna realised where he was going. She ran round to the front of the house where Roshi was waiting. He had activated the Hoi Poi capsule and was seated in the car it had contained. She opened the door and leapt inside. She said 

"Kuris' has just shot off and he took the dragon radar with him. We'll never find the balls now."

Roshi just grunted and flipped a switch on the dashboard. A little radar display appeared in the centre of the steering wheel. He clicked a little lever on the side of the wheel and the display zoomed out. Luna then realised that it was a Dragon Radar and regained her hope. "Doesn't that deserve a kiss Luna" Roshi said, and was subsequently slapped across the face. He started the car and they sped off after Kurisutofa, eager to find the last three balls.   

* * *

The radar in the car was much more advanced than the hand held one and gave a read out of the exact location and distance of the nearest Dragonball to you. It also estimated the time it would take you to reach it. The nearest Dragonball was at most two days away, in a large forest area. The nearest town to it was Pontardetane, the countries largest industrial city. 

The first day of travelling was a very uneventful one. As dusk fell Roshi drew the car off the road and got out. He reached into the bag and pulled out a very expensive looking Hoi Poi capsule. He tossed it into a nearby field and waited. The capsule became active and a small house appeared. He wandered back to the car and drove it off the road and parked it next to the house.

Luna got out and entered the house. It was very basic but comfortable. There was a small kitchen in the far corner, a table in an alcove off to the right and a couch facing a fireplace. There was another room that appeared to be a bedroom. She walked into the room and sat on the bed, switched on the small television and flicked between the channels, hoping to find something about Rea's actions. She couldn't immediately find anything but then came across a remote news channel that was reporting on her breakout of the hospital. The reporter was in the middle of a sentence, 

"And twelve people were injured. The girl's name is unknown but you should consider her very dangerous and avoid her at all costs. She was last seen heading south of Hyato Island."

Luna switched off the television at this point and went into the main room. Roshi walked in carrying heavy looking bags. He dumped them on the floor and asked 

"Where's the fridge then, I'm starved. And where's the bedroom?" 

Luna said 

"I'm having the bedroom, you get the couch."

 Roshi complained

"Why do I have to have the couch, I drove us here. Couldn't we share?"

 Luna scowled and said 

"NO WAY." 

Roshi grunted and began searching for the fridge. A few hours passed which were spent in pure relaxation and Luna decided it was time to go to bed. She settled down and nodded off after a minute or so. Then she experienced something that she never had before.

* * *

She began to dream that she walking down a yellow, paved road with buildings either side. She walked up to a female pedestrian and asked, 

"Where am I?" 

The woman looked at her and said, 

"Your in the next dimension dear. You've just arrived haven't you, poor girl. I'll take you to the check in station."

The woman walked off down the street, followed by a very puzzled Luna. They walked around the block and waited at the corner. The woman was trying to hail a taxi, but with no apparent luck. Luna was looking around at all the strange buildings and noticed a banner hanging above a street stall. It read 

'Sign up for the afterlife Tenachi Boudakai, win a private lesson from the Grand Kai himself.'

Luna crossed the road and walked towards it.

She picked up the list of competitors, ignoring the person sitting behind the stand who was trying to get her attention. She read down it. There were a few names and then one she recognised, Firipipu Horishino. A little further down was another name, Pi-ta Bread. She almost yelled out at the top of voice with joy at the thought of meeting them again, but managed to contain herself. She picked up the pen on the table and signed herself up. She asked the man, 

"Where is the tournament being held?" 

The man replied 

"In the local stadium, I'll take you there now if ya want."

She nodded and the man stood up. He walked over to a car and opened it up. He motioned for her to get in so she complied. The man started the car and they drove off down the street.

They stopped at a set of traffic lights and Luna leaned out of the window. She thought to her self 

"The afterlife's almost exactly like the real world, guess it doesn't take long to get used to it." 

The light's turned green and they drove off. They pulled out of the city and Luna caught a glimpse of a giant stadium to the left. The car swept down the road which encircled the forest, slowly clearing it. They drove past and turned off the road and into a giant parking lot. They drove straight through and through a small gateway with a sign hanging on it, which read 

'Competitors only.'

The man stopped the car and Luna got out. He said, 

"Go through those doors and down the second corridor on the left until you come to your dressing room."

He then drove out of the gates and off down the parking lot. 

Luna turned and opened the wooden door. It opened into a roomy corridor with passageways and rooms leading off it. She walked down it and turned at the second corridor on the left, and walked right into someone. She fell to the floor and looked up at him. She instantly recognised him. She leapt to her feet and hugged him. She stood back while Pi-ta just stared at her, still in shock at her presence. He then said 

"You didn't die did you Luna? You weren't at the check in earlier."

"No, I don't know how I got here, the last thing I remember was going to sleep." Came the reply. Pi-ta breathed a sigh of relief and said, 

"I'm just happy to see you again. Come on, Firipipu will want to see you, He's just over here. We've got a lot to catch up on."

Pi-ta turned back the way he had came and Luna followed him. They stopped halfway and Pi-ta opened a door, which contained two people.

"Firipipu!" Luna exclaimed when she recognised him.

"Wow, you've changed a lot. You've grown your hair out, and your taller."  

Firipipu stood up and introduced the other boy. 

"Luna, this is Neisan's friend. His name is Jiani Kitama, we met at the check in" 

Jiani looked up at her and said coolly, "Hey." 

Luna didn't seem to be listening; she was frantically looking around the room. 

"She asked "Where's Neisan, I wanna meet him too." 

The others looked puzzled and Jiani said "Isn't he on earth with you lot?"

"No, we thought he'd died and come here." 

She replied. Before they could discuss it any further an announcement came over a speaker system. "All competitors, Will you please head to the main hall in five minutes…" 

Luna turned around and all she could see was her mattress. She looked up realised that she was awake. She sat up and began to contemplate what had happened. ~ Was it just a dream? Did I really go to the next dimension and meet every one. ~ Before she could really think it through Roshi burst through the door. Luna screamed and threw the lamp next to her bed at him. She pulled the blanket around her and yelled 

"What do you think your doing you fat, dumbass pervert." 

Roshi sat up, rubbing his head. He yelled 

"I am not a pervert, I'm just horny. But never mind that, there's something important you need to see." 

He turned and left the room. Luna sneered at him and got dressed. 

She entered the main room to find Roshi sitting at the table. She walked over and asked him what's up. On the table in front of him was a piece of paper and a Dragonball. He held out the paper to her and she took it. It read 

" To the Pink haired girl.  Here's a gift from someone who cares. Use it wisely"

It wasn't signed. Luna asked, "When did this get here. And is that a new Dragonball?"

Roshi replied 

"Yea it's new, And I dunno who left it. It was pinned to my forehead when I woke up, the note that is." 

Luna whispered something under her breath and picked up the Dragonball. She walked over to her rucksack and placed it inside, along with the other balls. She then said

 "How far is it to the next ball?"

 Roshi grumbled 

"A couple of hours. We're going after breakfast."

Taking this as a sign she went into the kitchen to start breakfast. Much to her surprise there was already food prepared. It smelled like wild boar, with a salad to go with it. She brought them into the room and set them on the table. Roshi remarked 

"Damn that was fast. What ya do, make it last night or something?" 

They sat down and tucked into their food. Luna asked "Kuris' mentioned something about a list of people who should be with us. Can I see it?"

Roshi pulled it out of his pocket's and said 

"Go ahead, knock yourself out." 

He handed it to her and she studied it between mouth fulls. The list stated  

Get these people to my tower

Son of Tien "Kurisutofa"

W.M.A champion "Pita Bread"

Former W.M.A champion "Zeon"

"Jiani Kitama"

"Firipipu Horishino"

Any of the son family

 Trunk's kid "Kurisuchan Briefs"

Any other people who show exemplary

 Martial art's skills or use to the team

**Luna Enchanter **

**Neisan Karuberuru**

Luna said "Jiani Kitama was with Neisan, you can cross him off."

She handed the list back to Roshi who replaced it in his pocket. Then Luna asked, 

"Did you get to meet Neisan?" 

Roshi shook his head and continued to eat. 

"According to Kurisutofa he beat Rea and gave that Ignacio kid a run for 'is money. He must have been pretty tough, we could use him."

By this point he noticed that Luna wasn't listening anymore. She seemed to have drifted off into her own world, and was wearing a vacant stare. He gazed up and down her, stopping many times at her chest. Then he just shrugged his shoulders and carried on eating.

* * *

Rea looked out of the doorway of the vacant house, its occupants had long since deserted it but it was still in perfect condition; apart from the big hole in the wall she made to gain entry. She had been there for a whole week now, and was sick of it. She yearned for the luxury of the planet Rage. 

She thought to herself ~ I can't believe that punk's from Rage. He was probably stronger than Ignacio. No, how could I think that, Ignacio's the strongest Ragiard alive, no punk kid could beat him. ~ 

She removed the bandage from around her forehead and checked the wound; it was completely healed. She threw it to the floor and stepped out of the building. 

~ If I'm gonna live here until Ignacio gets back I'm gonna need some earth clothes. That town I passed to the east should be good. ~  

She levitated into the air and flew off in the direction of the nearest town.

* * *

Luna and Roshi pulled into the car park of a large supermarket. They had finally reached Pontardetane and were low on supplies. Roshi said to Luna, 

"I'll go and find us a hotel room, you do the shopping."

Luna replied 

"Get two rooms, I'm not sharing one with you!"

Roshi scowled and got out of the car, closely followed by Luna. Roshi walked off down the street while she entered the supermarket. She wandered down the isles aimlessly, randomly picking goods off the shelves. As she turned into the frozen food isle she thought she recognised someone at the other end. She walked over, trying to seem inconspicuous until she near enough. She then let out a cry,

"Sakura! Remember me?"

The girl turned around and let out a shock of surprise. 

"Luna, I thought I'd never see you after you moved, what are you doing back here. I thought you lived in Jiki town?" 

"I do" 

She replied, 

"But I'm travelling the country with a few of my friends."

Sakura looked around and asked, 

"Where are they then?"

Luna frowned and said 

"A few of them are dead, they died in a big fight. But Kurisutofa and Roshi are still with me, but we don't know where Kurisutofa is right now."

Sakura looked at her untrustingly and said, 

"Well, how old are they then?"

Luna said 

"Kuris's seventeen, Pi-ta's twenty one, Firipipu's ten and Roshi's about seventy… eighty, give or take. He's quite fat as well."

Sakura then burst into a fit of laughter and managed to say, 

"So you're travelling the county with an old, fat man, some guy who disappeared and two dead people. Girl, you sure can pick em." 

Luna became angry with this and said, 

"Well at least I can pick them, no-one pick's you!"

They both stared at each other evilly; their expressions could turn a person to stone if they were to glance over. Before they could say anything more a hand fell on Luna's shoulder. She turned around to see Kuris standing there. She almost fell to the floor in shock and he said 

"You ok, your powerlevels through the roof?"

She asked,  "How can you sense my powerlevel, only Roshi can do that." 

Kuris shrugged and said "Dunno, just can"

He turned and started to leave, but Luna said "Wait by the car, it's the red M-class out front." Kuris' turned and nodded, he then left. 

"Who was that?" Asked Sakura. 

"That was Kurisutofa. Guess we found him now. Hey, you wanna come with us on our trip?" 

Sakura seemed to slip into a deep thought and then said 

"Na, I like it here, but you're always welcome to stay with me."

Luna just looked at her and then said 

"Fine, I'll see ya in a bit" 

They parted and Luna headed for the cash registers. 

* * *

She glanced out of the window and saw Kuris' leaning against the car, staring at the sky. She smiled with relief that he hadn't left again. She paid for the food she had gathered and went to join him. She wandered across the car park and stood next to him. She asked, 

"So Kuris, why did you fly off like that yesterday?"

"None of your god damn business" He snapped, causing Luna to jump back in shock. He powered up and looked like he was just about to shoot off again when Roshi called 

"Kuris', wait you damn fool!"

He powered down and stood perfectly still until Roshi came closer. He then said, 

"Why should I?"

 Roshi just said smugly, 

"Because if you leave again, you automatically lose your wish, he he he."

Kuris stared at Roshi angrily, then settled down against the car. Roshi told them "I've found us a hotel room, and I think I've found another person off the list."

Luna said "Really, where is he?" 

"Just follow me"

He replied, and turned to leave. Kuris stood up and followed him. Luna opened the door of the car, placed the groceries inside and ran off after them. After a few block's they came to a small building on a corner. Inside it could be seen that it was a karate dojo, and a tournament was going on. They went inside and Roshi pointed out a list of combatants on the wall. Right on the top was 'Zeon' 

Roshi pointed out a few spare seats and they sat down. The tournament was almost over, and according to the winner board, the last match was the favourite, Tonishi dero Vs the winner of the next match. One of the competitors was Zeon; the other was a young man.

As the match began, the young man leapt forward to deliver a kick to Zeon's gut, but was caught mid air and thrown to the ground. Zeon then performed a flip in the air and brought his leg down over the man's chest. They both stood up and returned to their adjacent corners; Zeon had one the first round. They then began again. This time Zeon attacked first. He ran forward and delivered a chop to the back of the man's neck. He stumbled forward but regained his balance. He turned, only to be struck in the side of his face by Zeon's foot. He was knocked to the other side of the circle. He lay there motionless; he had been knocked out. Zeon had advanced to the next round. 

The two fighters left the ring area and returned to the dressing rooms. Roshi decided that it would be best if they were to await the end of the tournament to confront Zeon. He then said 

"Anyone hungry, I'm going across the street to the fast food joint."

 Kuris looked at him and said, 

"I'll have a double cheese burger with everything on it."

Luna didn't look up but said 

"I'll have a drink of something, and move it pervy."

Roshi yelled feebly, "I'M NOT A PERVERT!!! I'm just lonely."

 Kuris smirked and said, 

"Yea right, and how many adult magazines do you own now? "

Roshi stormed off, fuming with rage. Kuris looked at Luna and was about to ask her a question, when he noticed she had once again drifted off into her own world.

* * *

Luna opened her eyes and looked around. It was night, the streets were devoid of life. She stepped out into the street and crossed the road. She picked up a newspaper that was blowing across the pavement and read the headline

                        "Jiani Kitama. The new afterworld 

                                Martial arts champion."

She continued to read down the column, bypassing the details of the tournament. When she reached the bottom she came across the name of the hotel where he was staying. Unfortunately, she had no idea where it was, seeing as she didn't live there. Luna decided to press on through the streets to see if she could find someone who could point her in the right direction. After an hour's worth of walking she had almost given up hope when she spotted someone on a street corner. She walked up to him and was about to ask him for directions when she heard a noise from behind her.

She turned around and saw a leather clad teen, who was brandishing a mean looking club. The man who was standing on the corner had turned and seemed very afraid. Two more teens approached from behind him and grabbed the man by the arms. The one brandishing the club walked forward and swung the club at the man's chest. It connected with an almighty thump, which was followed almost immediately by a cracking sound. The man collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain, clutching at his chest. The three teens then turned their attention to Luna.

She readied herself to have to fight but realising she was outnumbered; she closed her eyes and awaited them to attack. The teen with the club ran forward and raised it to strike. Just as he was about to swing somebody struck him in the chest. The other two were then also taken down in a similar fashion. Luna opened her eyes and looked around. There was a man standing next to one of the fallen teens

He had short cut, black hair and was wearing a gi similar to Firipipu's. He turned towards Luna and smiled; he then said. 

"Hello there, these weren't bothering you were they?"

Luna replied 

"They were until you came. Who are you?"

"Son Gohan" 

He replied. 

"And who might you be?"

"Luna, Luna Enchanter. Did you say your name was Gohan?"

She asked. 

"Yea." 

"Roshi told me about you! You're that Goku persons kid!"

Gohan looked puzzled and asked 

"You know Roshi?" Then with a little surprise he said, "So your one of the new Senshi are you. Didn't know there were any girls in the team." 

"I'm not really one of the fighters, I'm kinda the mascot" She replied. "I just hang around looking good, although I can beat up that pervert Roshi"

A large grin came across her face and she said 

"Mind you, anyone could beat up that perverted old nothing!"

Gohan smiled and said, "You'd be surprised. Anyway, what are you doing here? You didn't get here with the others."

"You know everyone else!!" Luna gasped 

"Of course. Me and some of the older Senshi up here are training them. They're pretty strong now, especially Firipipu."

* * *

Kurisutofa picked up the note Roshi had left. It read

**Kuris**

**Gone to take Luna back to the apartment**

**Wait there, back in 1 hour**

**Keep an eye out for Zeon.**

**Roshi.**

Kuris crumpled up the note and placed it in his pocket. 

~ Why the hell should I have to look for this Zeon guy. And why did they leave without me, I only went to bathroom. ~

He sighed and headed off to the changing rooms nearby. He strolled down the corridor and checked every room along the way. Most of which were empty, though he couldn't be sure about the locked rooms. He came to the last room and opened it. A young man was seated inside.

Kuris walked over to him and asked, 

"Are you Zeon?"

Before he could react the man spun around and tired to sweep at his feet. However, Kuris had sensed it and had levitated off the ground. The man sat there awe-struck at the sight before him. He struggled to say something, but it came out as incomprehensible. 

Kuris drifted down to the floor and stared at the cowering man. The man then spoke out. 

"How the hell did you float, are you an alien or something?"

 Kuris just stood there and said, 

"Well?"

 "Well what?"

The man replied.

"Answer my question. Are you Zeon; Yes, or no." 

"Yea, I'm Zeon. What do ya want? If it's about the money I owe Aryio, I don't have it, I'll pay him tomorrow."

Kuris crossed his arms and said, in the flattest, driest tone he could manage 

"Follow me"

He turned and left the room, his arms still crossed. Zeon looked on bewildered at the awesome powers this mysterious stranger possessed. He decided to follow him and learn the secrets of his power. 

~ If I learn that ~ He thought to himself, ~ I can finally follow in the footsteps of my hero. ~

He looked up at a picture on the wall, depicting a strong looking man with a black afro, wearing white trousers and a brown gown, holding up a V sign with his hand. He stood up and followed Kuris out of the room.


	3. Dragonball Unknown 2, No chance Chapter ...

2. Earth's Guardian is gone!

Firipipu slammed into the ground, but shot straight back up into the air. Pi-Ta, who was floating directly above him, raised his fist and swung straight at the charging Firipipu's head. He connected but Firipipu faded out of site. Pi-Ta was then struck on the back of the neck, knocking him forward. He turned to see Firipipu grinning and his new manoeuvre. Pi-Ta clenched his teeth and began to fire hundreds of energy balls towards him.

Firipipu braced as the balls smacked into him. He suddenly burst out into a fireball and with an almighty roar, all Pi-Ta's energy balls dissipated. He then shot further into the air and held his hands in front of him, palm over palm. He then yelled 

"MASENKO!!"

And an energy wave erupted from his hands, engulfing Pi-Ta. Firipipu cancelled out the beam and floated down to the ground. The smoke around Pi-Ta blew away and he was left floating there, his clothes ripped and burned. He then floated down to the ground as well.

Gohan walked over to them, clapping his hands. He said 

"Well done Firipipu, you managed to control and use your energy then, and even rip off one of my manoeuvres. And you Pi-Ta, that was great. That flash cannon of yours is pretty impressive."

He turned and began to walk away. Firipipu was beaming from the comment he had received from his grandfather. 

Pi-Ta on the other hand was not. A 12 year-old and a weak one at that had just beaten him with a pathetic energy blast. And he seemed to be learning new techniques by the day. 

~ Why wouldn't Gohan teach him any moves ~ He thought ~ He even taught Jiani one or two. ~

"Oi, Gohan"  He yelled, "When are ya gonna teach me something, or are you too obsessed with small fry there?"

Gohan turned and smiled. "So ya wanna see some techniques eh? Well, I'll be happy to oblige." He turned to face Pi-Ta and began to power up. Pi-Ta reached into his pocket and removed a small bag. He opened the bag and placed his hand inside. He drew out a Senzu bean and swallowed it. He then replaced the bag in his pocket and began to power up. Fireballs erupted around them both, their energy increasing. Pi-Ta's died down as he reached his full potential. Gohan's however, continued getting larger as his energy spiked dramatically. Suddenly his hair flared up and turned a golden yellow.

Firipipu's jaw dropped in amazement at the Chi he was sensing from him. It was incredibly high and the speed it was increasing was impossible for a human. The room began to shake as Gohan powered up. Plaster was falling from the roof and the walls were crumbling. This distracted pi-ta and prevented him from seeing Gohan shoot forward and strike him in the face with a mean right hook. He was sent flying backwards and connected with the wall, and the wall behind it, and another. Gohan powered down and peered through the gaping holes he had created. He looked back towards Firipipu and said

"Whoops, don't know my own strength. Just like dad"

He turned around to go find Pi-ta but was hit dead on with a bolt of energy. He flew backwards and scraped along the floor. He sat up but was kneed in the face by Pi-ta. After shaking the cobwebs away he leapt up and faced Pi-ta. He was breathing heavily and was slumped forward. Gohan said

"Ok, stop right there. Look at you, you can't fight"

Pi-ta just glared at him and swung his arms to the side. He gathered all his remaining energy in his arms. Two balls of energy formed in his hands. He yelled out "FLASH CANNON!!!"

And brought his arms together. A blue beam leapt forward and hurled towards Gohan. His hair exploded into a golden yellow again and he held his hands out towards the blast. They met and a massive explosion rocked the whole building. Firipipu had already left to avoid it but watched on as Gohan's dojo collapsed in front of him. He covered his face as a dust cloud swept towards him. 

He removed his arms from his face and looked around. Where Gohan's Dojo once stood there was now a pile of rubble. He walked towards it, trying to sense if anyone was there. Firipipu floated up into the air and looked around. There was still a lot of dust floating around so it was hard to see, but he could still sense two life forms down in the rubble. 

A hand came to rest on his shoulders and he leapt forward in fright. He spun around to see Jiani and some Namekian kid floating there. He sighed in relief and said

"Oh, its you. Who's the Namek?" Jiani replied "Um, I dunno, he kinda followed me here."

The kid moved his head out from behind Jiani and stared at Firipipu. He eyes lit up and he flew towards Firipipu, arms outstretched. He then flew right past him and hugged Gohan, who was floating behind him. 

"Master Gohan, thank goodness I found you. I bring terrible news about the earth. Dende has died and there's no guardian. Without a guardian earth's in trouble."

Gohan frowned and thought a little. He then said to the others "Right, this is bad. Now there's no Dragonballs on earth so you can't get wished back. Were going to have to go see Enma."

Jiani scowled and said "Not that fat ass again, it was bad enough when we got here." Firipipu smirked and giggled "That's only because you tried to cut him in half and he broke you're arm."

He began rolling around with laughter, remembering the sight of Jiani screaming uncle over and over while Enma held his arm behind his back. Jiani drew his sword and yelled 

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, WAIT TILL I SHOW YOU WHAT BEING CUT IN HALF FEELS LIKE, SHRIMP BOY!!"

He shot forward and swung at Firipipu. He only just saw him coming and just got out of the way in time. But he still lost a large portion of his hair. Firipipu clutched at his newly shaved head and glared at Jiani. Just as it looked like world war three was about to brake out Gohan got between them. 

"Guys, don't make me beat some sense into you. Come on now, the sooner we get to Enma, the sooner we can get back to earth. On probation of course."

Jiani and Firipipu stopped staring daggers at each other and settled down. The thought of going back to earth was too good to pass over. But they couldn't help wondering why they were going back to earth. And if they could get back to earth, why were they waiting to be wished back? Gohan and the Namek had had already set off, so they flew off in pursuit of them.

A battered and bruised Pi-ta pushed away the slab of rock and gazed around. The others were already halfway down serpent road, completely oblivious that they had forgotten him. He stood up, dusted himself down, cursed Gohan's name and began to run after them. 

* * *

Luna woke up in the back of a car. They were moving exceedingly fast, as if escaping from something. She sat up and noticed another person in the car. She sighed with relief when Kurisutopha looked at her and said 

"About time. Roshi forgot to mention he had no money so when we had to pay for the hotel rooms we ran. And of course he and that no good Zeon took the car and split, leaving us there."

Luna looked puzzled and asked "If they have the car, where did we get this one from?" 

Kuris smirked and said "Locks get easier and easier to pick every day."

Luna's jaw dropped and she said "You stole this car! Where from, and where are we?"

Kuris pointed out of the window at something. Luna looked out and saw a large white tower in the distance, surrounded by miles of forest. The tower seemed infinitely high, surpassing every known man, made structure. Luna asked "Umm, what is it."

Kuris replied "Its called Kami's tower. I found a map in Roshi's bag and followed it. That's where we're headed. Atop it the guardian of earth is supposed live. Roshi was taking us there to get trained by him."

Luna nodded and gazed out of the window. After a while they drew near it and parked at its base. They both got out of the car and gazed upwards. The tower reached far above the clouds, with no conceivable way of getting up there. Kuris stood at its base and studied the tower carefully, While Luna sat down on the bonnet of the car and put her headphones on. Kuris then shot straight up in the air, parallel to the tower. Luna stared up after him until he disappeared from sight. She then returned to her thumping music. 

After a while Kuris returned and landed near the car. He walked over to it and opened the door. Luna was nowhere in sight. He called out her name and heard her voice yell

"I'm down here, by the lake. Do me a favour and bring my clothes down please." Kuris' eyes darted around and he spotted a pile of clothing lying on the floor, including her underwear. He picked them up and closed his eyes. He then walked towards where Luna's voice had come from. On the way he tripped several times and after walking into a tree decided to open his eyes. Unfortunately for him he was about a meter away from the lake, and a soaking wet, naked Luna. He dropped the bundle of clothing and went bright red. She also went bright red and dived into the lake in an attempt to cover her self up. She yelled

"Kuris you perverted bastard, get the hell out of here!!!"

Kuris quickly retreated back to the base of the tower, and was soon joined by a very disgruntled Luna. Despite his best efforts to apologise, he still ended up with a knee to the groin. Luna asked

"Well, did you find anything up there? Or were you too busy spying on me?" In an unusually high voice Kuris replied

"Yea, there's a deserted building half way up and a platform at the top. But the only way up there is to fly." 

Luna scowled at him and said "Well, you're just gonna have to carry me and everything else up there."

Once the swelling had subsided Kuris preceded to pack everything back into the car. Unfortunately he was significantly weakened by Luna's blow and needed to rest. Night had fallen anyway, so they retired to car. Luna set up a bed on the back seats, but she forced Kuris to stay on guard that night. He sat out on the bonnet, nursing us aching groin. Night came and went, and he was awoken by Luna's yells. 

He opened the door cautiously, not wanting another incident like the other day. He discovered that she was watching a news bulletin on the built in television. The newscaster spoke 

"Once again, our top story today. Gondoro City was levelled last night by an unknown force. Eyewitness's descriptions tell of a tall woman with unnatural powers launching fireballs from her hands. We have the only picture of this mystery woman and we would like anyone who knows her identity to inform local authority's immediately."

The T.V then proceeded to show a picture of the afore mentioned person. Kuris leapt back in shock when he recognised her.

"That's the alien girl, Rea isn't it. So she's still here on earth. That means that other guy could be here too. We better get moving. Gondoro City's only ten miles away, she could be heading this way."

Luna nodded and turned off the television. Kuris slammed the door and motioned for Luna to get her seatbelt on. She did so and held onto the steering wheel as tight as she could. Kuris Reached under the car and powered up. He slowly raised the car above his head and began to fly upwards. He still wasn't fully powered after last night, so he struggled at first, but soon they passed the clouds and reached the middle building. Kuris flew past it, and continued to head upwards. After a very short while they reached the Platform atop it. Kuris set the car down in between two rows of trees and dropped to the floor. He was exhausted from the flight, not realising how much the car and its contents weighed. 

Luna stepped out of the car and looked around. At the end of the row of trees stood a building. It had an elegant marble archway in front of the doorway, and two large buildings jutted off from the main one. Giant, glass domes rose from the top of each building. Kuris had caught his breath by now and was standing next to her. Something told him that there was something very wrong about this place. He began to walk towards the main building. Luna said

"Kuris, where are you going, don't leave me on my own. Wait, please!"

She ran off after him, both unaware of what was about to unfold.

* * *

Gohan, Jiani, Firipipu and Pi-ta stood in front of an unusually large desk, with a very frustrated Enma sat behind it. 

"Come on Enma, let us out for one day. Our home planet needs help and we are the only ones strong enough to help out. Pleeeeeeeaseeeeee!!!!!"

Enma replied

"Stop whining Gohan, you're worse than my wife. All right, you can go down." Four massive grins (And I mean goku size massive now), spread over the four warriors faces.

"However, there is one condition. Its only for 1 week and if you go, Gohan loses his place as Northern Kai and most of his strength."

The quartet's massive grins suddenly disappeared and Firipipu yelled out.

"That's not fair, Gohan's the strongest person in all the afterlife, that's really unfair." 

Enma sighed and said "Tough luck. Take it or leave it guys."

Silence fell over the quartet. After a minute or so Gohan broke it by agreeing to Enma's offer. Despite pleas by the others, Gohan handed over his drivers licence, Kaioshin licence and bus pass. He then let two afterlife workers to apply a power drain to him. However, because of his immense power it took half an hour to drain a fifth of the required amount. By the time they were done, Enma had lost seventeen games of poker, including a strip poker match. Jiani and Pi-ta picked up their winnings and followed Firipipu over to the main doorway. Gohan shrugged off the effects of the energy drainer and pursued them through the door. They had entered a seemingly infinite corridor with an attendant standing next to a large white door. He pointed towards it and said

"Here's the door to earth. Remember you have to be back here in exactly one week or you'll fade away from existence. Have a nice trip."

Gohan opened it and stepped through, followed closely by Firipipu, then Pi-ta and finally Jiani. When they were all through the attendant shut the door behind them and said to himself " There goes the greatest Kaioshin we ever had; hope he remembered his overnight bag."

* * *

A blinding white light shone down upon Jiani's face. He held his hand up to it to block it out. Looking around he could see the others close by, doing the same as he was. Noticing a doorway to his left he left the group and opened it. On the other side was a bright blue skyline. He stepped out onto a balcony and looked around. The building seemed to be onto of a plateau, with many trees and plants scattered around it. There were two more buildings to his left, the closest one being the biggest. There were two rows of trees in front of the large building, with what appeared to be a car at the end of it. By now he had been joined by Pi-ta, who remarked

"Someone's here, I can sense them, over there." He pointed to the base of the central building, where a rudimentary camp had been set up. Gohan and Firipipu had joined them now and had also spotted the camp. Gohan said "Better check this out. I don't know how they got up here, but it might be bad."

Firipipu then yelled out "I know one of them, it's Kurisutopha. He's here!!!"

He then launched off the balcony and flew straight towards the camp. Jiani and Pi-ta followed him but Gohan hesitated. Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure it out. He then followed the others down. Unknown to anyone, two people were watching them, one male, one female and both unknowing of each other.


	4. Dragonball Unknown 2, No chance Chapter ...

3. Stranger in the shadows

****

Kurisutopha and Luna were crouched behind a planter, awaiting the four energy sources to show themselves. Kurisutopha recognised most of them, but felt sure that they were dead. Luna, despite her best pleas, was crouched in a little alcove that Kuris had made when his first detected the powers. She still didn't understand why she was there, but had no choice so was trying to make the best of it. 

Kurisutopha had a fixed stare at the camp, waiting for their unexpected visitors to arrive. He could sense one extremely close. He looked down at Luna, only to see a look of fear on her face. She seemed to be staring at something behind him. Acknowledging this, quicker than she could see, he spun round and fire off an energy Dan. The person standing behind him was hit dead on in the face and fell back. He fell to the floor but instantly leapt up and charged at Kurisutopha. 

Jiani drew his sword and swung at Kurisutopha. Kuris' dodged and Jiani cut the planter in half, then followed him. Firipipu instantly leapt in-front of him and said

"Jiani, stop! It's my friend."

Jiani halted, but said "But he blasted me. That fuckin' hurt ya know."

Firipipu ignored his complaints and turned towards Kurisutopha, who was still in disbelief at what he was seeing. A massive grin swept across Firipipu's face as he ran forward yelling

"KURIS', I'M ALIVE AGAIN" Just as he was about to hug him Kurisutopha held the palm of his hand out and Firipipu ran straight into it. That's when Kurisutopha realised that this was real and said

"Yea, it's you. Only Pip is stupid enough to run into my hand like that. Nice to see you again."

Gohan and Pi-ta had arrived by now and were helping an unconscious Luna up off the floor. She had been hit on the head by a falling piece of planter thanks to Jiani. Pi-ta slung her over his shoulder and carried her over to a nearby bed. He laid her on it and joined the others. Kurisutopha asked "So how did you guys get back to life? I thought that's what we were hunting these for."

He reached into his pocket and removed a Dragonball. Gohan's mouth dropped and he blurted out "How are those still active. Dende's died and he was their creator. Without him they should have turned to rocks!"

Kuris shrugged his shoulders and said "Dunno. Go figure. Hey, who are you anyway?"

Gohan replied "My name's Gohan. I was the Kaioshin of the northern quadrant until Enma made his stupid deal. Now I'm just one of you guy's; and weaker than some of you."

Kuris nodded and turned to Jiani. He asked, "Why'd you sneak up on me like that. I could have killed you." Jiani snarled and said, "You kill me. Ha, I would have killed you if shrimp boy hadn't interfered. You're just lucky."

Gohan interrupted at this point and said 

"Hold up there. It doesn't matter who would have killed who. Don't forget that we only have one week here and in that time we have to find a new guardian and keep earth safe for a while. I have an idea. We'll hold a tournament between us to determine who takes over." 

Firipipu spoke out after hearing this and said

"What's the point. Either you or Jiani will win. I mean, Jiani's the afterlife champion and you're his, although now weaker, trainer. Why don't you two just fight it out."

Gohan stared at Firipipu, then said "I'll pull some strings upstairs and the winner gets control of the Dragonballs and gets his life restored. And besides, many people in the afterlife didn't compete. I'll invite anyone from the northern sector to fight as well then."

Grins swept across all three deceased senshi's faces. The chance of having their life back was too good an opportunity to pass up. Even if they knew that there would be stronger people then them competing, it was worth a try. Kuris spoke up next and said

"Hey, what about me and Luna, can't we enter it. Were Senshi too, we should have a shot at it to."

"Ooh Kuris." Firipipu interrupted  "I think you've got a crush on her don't you." He then began to sing

_Kurisutopha and Luna_

_Sitting In a tree_

_K.I.S.S.I.N... URK!!_

* * *

Luna was awoken by all the commotion around her. Kuris had grabbed Firipipu by the collar and was threatening to throw him over the edge of the tower, while Gohan and Jiani desperately clutched his arms to try and stop him She sat up and observed what was going on. She then asked Pi-ta, who was standing next to her,

"Pi-ta, what are they arguing about?" Pi-ta turned to face her and said

"Kuris tried to get you a place in the tournament and Firipipu started teasing him about liking you. So he grabbed him and it's taken Gohan and Jiani to restrain him from disposing of Firipipu."

Luna then said disgustedly "Me fall for him, give me a break. I'd rather sleep with Roshi! Say, this tournament, what's it for and what's it called"

Pi-ta replied "It's to decide who become guardian of the earth and gets control of the Dragonballs. And if you're dead you get your life restored. I have no idea what it's called though."

He got up and walked over to Gohan and asked him. He returned quickly and said

"It's called the Kami-Uta Tenaki Boudakai, and if I win I get to live again. And you control the Dragonballs so I can wish everyone back again. Pretty sweet deal, don't ya think."

Luna nodded and got up. She had decided to have a look around the outpost and see what was what around there. She headed past the still arguing Kurisutopha and Firipipu and walked towards the as of yet unvisited building. It was exactly the same on the outside but inside was a different matter. She opened the door to be greeted by a vast void of whiteness. It stretched for miles in front of her, beyond the horizon and further. She stepped backwards and looked up at the building. She then walked around it in a full circle, twice, and returned to the door still puzzled.

Gohan approached her and said,

"So, you've found the hyperbolic time chamber. This place is cool. One day out here is one year in there. Vegeta loved this place, but you wouldn't know him."

A look of deep concentration crossed her face until she suddenly realised who he was talking about.

"Hey, I know him, he sent me to Roshi in the first place. Short, angry and spiky hair right."

Gohan looked at her confused. How could she know about Vegeta, he died first? Pi-ta had joined them now, after thinking long and hard about the tournament and had a few questions.

"Oi Gohan. I gotta ask you. When's this tournament gonna happen, and when are we gonna gather the last two Dragonballs?"

Distracted by this intrusion, Gohan forgot about Luna's knowledge of the deceased and answered Pi-ta's questions. 

"A, in five days, it'll give you a chance to train. And B, we don't need to, there here."

Pi-ta and Luna looked at him, as if secretly saying, 'what the hell is he ranting on about'. Gohan must have sensed this and said

"There in the building we came in through. I saw them on a pedestal before we came down here. I thought they were replicas until Kurisutopha showed me the ones he had. I'll fetch them now if ya want." Still not believing him, Pi-ta scowled at him and said

"Whatever, come on, tell me when we will find them. I wanna live again." Gohan shook his head at him and turned towards the building. Then he stood perfectly still. He began to fade out of view, which startled Luna. She reached out to touch him on the shoulder, but her hand went straight through. Pi-ta however wasn't startled. He'd seen Gohan's speed before and was used to his disappearing trick. Gohan then re-appeared next to him, clutching a Dragonball in each hand. He smiled and yelled out

"Everyone, get over here. I need to show you something."

Firipipu leapt up and ran over to them, but Jiani and Kurisutopha were more subdued and calmly walked over. But his calmness was shattered as soon as they laid eyes on the Dragonballs. Jiani instantly yelled

"Well what are we waiting for, lets get the others and summon that dragon." Gohan shook his head and said "Can't"

The others stared at him and Luna said "Why the hell not!"

Gohan replied "Because it's suppertime and I'm starved. And it's too late, I'm tired as well."

Classic manga sweatdrops formed on everyone's heads and they all proceeded to crash to the floor.  Gohan just scratched the back of his head and said

"What?"

* * *

It was late now. Many of the Senshi had fallen asleep now. Luna was fast asleep in her sleeping bag, Pi-ta was slumped against a wall, Jiani was laid out on the floor and Kurisutopha had surrendered his sleeping bag to Firipipu. Only he and Gohan were still awake now. Kurisutopha was standing right on the edge of the platform, staring out across the planet, as if he were its watchman. Gohan came up behind him and asked "You miss him don't you?"

"That's none of your business so just butt out alright!" Came the reply. Gohan wasn't startled by this but said "You don't need to worry you know, he's up with all the great heroes of the world. He more than earned his right to be there. Who knows, he may even be in the tournament."

Kuris didn't stir, but said to Gohan "You really think so?"

Gohan nodded and turned to walk away. He hesitated and after a few seconds asked "You sense that?"

Kuris nodded and turned around. He had known something wasn't quite right from when they got here, but couldn't pinpoint it. Now that almost everyone's Chi's were suppressed he could sense clearly that there were two others there. And he'd sensed these before. Gohan turned to him and asked "Who are they?"

Kuris' replied "Both of them are people I know. One's evil, the other is full of hate. They have to be…"

He was interrupted by the sound of a tree being smashed to pieces. They both shot their heads towards its source and saw a tall figure standing in the dark. Kuris shouted out when he recognised her "It's Rea, that Ragiard Girl. She followed us here!"

The others were awoken by his shouting and, upon noticing Rea, leapt up and prepared to defend themselves. However, she paid no notice to them and shot straight over to Kurisutopha and Gohan. However, she was intercepted by a small ki blast. She was almost knocked off the tower but steadied herself just in time. The other energy source shot forward and began to attack her. Although they were moving at such incredible speed it was obvious that the other attacker had longish hair and a headband. The others just stood by and watched the fight. 

The unknown attacker kicked Rea in the chest, sending her flying backwards. He then shot up into the air and powered up an energy ball above his head. He then threw it straight at her. Rea saw it coming and leapt out of the way. The blast destroyed a small section of the tower, sending rubble flying towards the ground miles below. They continued their fight while the rest watched on in amazement. 

Rea glanced down towards the observers. She then caught sight of what she had come here for. Tiring of fighting with the unknown person, she hit him full out in the face and blasted him from close range. He was sent crashing into one of the buildings and was buried by rubble. Rea smiled and turned towards where Luna was standing. 

She shot forward and landed infront of her. She grabbed her by the hair and placed her into a headlock. Luna screamed in pain and struggled to get free. Rea raised her fist and struck Luna in the stomach, knocking her unconscious. She then bent down to picked up the rucksack that contained the Dragonballs. She turned in time to see Jiani's sword swing for her head. With catlike grace she side-stepped it and karate chopped him on the back of the neck. He fell forward and dropped his sword. Rea then yelled out "If you don't want this one hurt, you'll stay back! I don't wanna hurt her but I need these."

Kuris yelled back at her "Why, so you can wish for immortality. My sensei told me about people like you. You don't care for anyone else but yourselves. All you bring is destruction and death, you make me sick."

Rea then said softly  "It's not like that, I just want to go home." Jiani had gotten up now and said "Yea, right. You'll just get an army together and come to destroy us. Kuris' is right, you are sickening."

Suddenly a large explosion rocked the tower and the building the unknown warrior had crashed into collapsed. He was floating just above the wreckage, clothes torn and ripped, and had a large yellow aura. He was scowling over towards Rea, and when he noticed that she was holding Luna he screamed with rage. He then shot forward towards her. A look of panic spread across Rea's face and she released Luna. She then turned and shot towards the edge of the tower. Kuris' began to give chase but was stopped by Gohan. 

The unknown warrior shot between the Senshi and, when he got near enough to Rea, slid forward and swept his leg infront of her. She tripped and fell face-first to the floor, dropping the rucksack at the same time. It was open so when it landed it spilt its contents, which proceeded to roll off the edge of the tower. She crawled forward and managed to stop one from falling off. She leant over the edge and watched the Dragonballs get swept away by the air currents emanating from the bottom of the platform.

The unknown warrior the spoke out "That stops your little plan, now to stop you're life and get a little payback."

Jiani was shocked; he recognised the warrior's voice. But before he could tell someone the platform began to rock. Both Rea and the warrior were powering up to do battle again. Everyone attempted to grab hold of something solid the keep themselves up. 

Pi-ta picked Luna up and decided to carry her to a safe place. He thought the sky would be safer than the ground so he floated upwards and away from the platform. Firipipu and Jiani followed him but Kurisutopha and Gohan were not shaken. The unknown person finished powering up first and raised his hand to fire an energy blast towards Rea. 

Just as he was about to Gohan caught hold of his wrist and said "Leave her, she's no threat to you."

This lapse in concentration gave Rea a chance to get up and leap off the tower. The person attempted to follow her, but Gohan wouldn't release his arm. The others had returned now, and Jiani had come over to where Gohan was standing with the warrior. He approached the warrior and said "So, you are alive then. Jammy git, I got fried and you didn't."

Gohan looked puzzled and said "You know this person?"

Jiani nodded and said, "Of course I do. This is Neisan, the guy who, as I believe it, failed to save earth."

Neisan shot a grimacing look at Jiani and said "Failed. You're the one who failed. I lasted a solid fifteen minutes against that prince guy and you got beaten by that girl."

Jiani scowled back and said "I failed! I was double-teamed. You had to fight them one at a time. And besides, I died, you don't know what that's like."

Neisan's scowl turned to a look of extreme rage. "I don't know what that's like. I've had to spend a whole year in hell, being tormented by every hideous creature in the entire galaxy. I had to fight to stay sane down there. No food, no water. Just endless streams of blood and destruction. You have no idea what that's like."

Neisan closed his eyes, remembering all the suffering that he had endured, all the hatred he had seen. Tears began to well up inside his eyes. He turned away and walked towards the edge of the tower. He looked out over the world that he had longed to see for two long years. He reached above his head and caught hold of the halo that was floating there. This was a curse he could never remove.

Kuris and Firipipu had joined them now, while Pi-ta kept a close eye on Luna. Firipipu asked innocently "What's his problem. And who is he anyway." 

Jiani didn't turn to face him but said "That's Neisan"

Firipipu thought hard until he could recall who Neisan was. When he finally remembered he asked Kurisutopha "Kuris', I thought you said he had disappeared, not died. It must have been awful for him, but at least he's alive now."

Kuris' shuck his head and said. "No, he isn't. Look above his head. He's still got a halo, and you guys don't. He's still dead, but I don't know how he's here."

Gohan overheard them and said "He escaped. That's why we need a guardian. There's no one to stop deceased spirits coming to this planet. He probably came in through the same way as we did, but ahead of us."

* * *

Pi-ta was kneeling next to Luna, bandaging the cut on her head that was made by Rea. Just as he finished she regained consciousness. She sat up and looked around. Her sight was still a little blurred but she could make out the others standing in a group, Pi-ta sitting next to her and another person standing at the edge of the tower. Wearily she sat up and asked "Who's the guy over there?"

"That's Neisan, he saved you, defeated Rea and lost the Dragonballs. I'd leave him alone right now. I didn't quite hear what he said but its upset him big-time."

Luna glanced at Pi-ta then looked over towards Neisan. She couldn't figure it out. Why was he so upset, he just defeated Rea. He should be happy. But he wasn't. She began to stand up, but had to be assisted by Pi-ta. She did manage to walk and they joined the others. She looked at Gohan and asked "Can I have a word with him? I need to thank him for what he did for me." 

Gohan nodded and proceeded to pick her up and fly her over to him. He set her down behind him and returned to the group. Luna stood next to him and looked out over where he was looking. Neisan looked over to her and said "Please leave me alone, I want to be left in peace."

Luna ignored him and said "It's beautiful isn't it. The world that is. I can't imagine what I would do if something were to happen to it."

"I've waited a whole year to see it again," said Neisan "one long, horrible year in the pits of hell. I was almost driven insane by it, but the thought of the night sky above my head kept me going. But it cannot last. Night must turn to day, day to night, until one day it stops; and I will stop too."

Luna hadn't expected to hear that from him. She had thought he would have ignored her, but this seemingly impenetrable person had actually talked to her.

"Thank you for saving my life back there. Rea would have certainly killed me if you hadn't interfered like that."

Neisan looked towards her and their eyes met. They stared at each other for a few minutes, each searching for what the other was thinking. To Luna, Neisan's cold, deep eyes were staring far into her. They weren't the eyes of a mighty warrior, but were inviting and she felt secure just looking at them. To Neisan, Luna's bright blue eyes were calm and deep. They were the complete opposite to his and this made him feel secure. 

A tear slowly ran down his cheek and he turned away to hide it. Luna was surprised at this and said

"What's wrong?"

She was hoping that he would once again look towards her so she could continue to look for the trouble that was manifested inside of him. Neisan didn't turn but instead said

"Please, just leave me alone."

He then floated up into the sky so she couldn't follow him. He knew what was happening and didn't want to subject anyone to what he had gone through. Luna watched him ascend, then turned to return to the others. She now felt refreshed and energised. When she rejoined the group Jiani asked her

"What happened then. Why is he so reluctant to talk to us, and what's he mean 'the pits of hell' " Luna just ignored him and continued back to their little camp. She laid down on her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. She couldn't get the image of those deep, dark eyes out of her head. She fell fast asleep with the feeling that something was different about Neisan, and she would discover what it was. Even if it killed her. 


	5. Dragonball Unknown 2, No chance Chapter ...

4A. Interlude

For those not familiar with the timeline of WMD, I'll briefly bring you up to speed with what is going on.

WMD was set 60 years after Dragonball GT. Many of the original participants we all knew and loved have passed on into the next dimension. Nothing much had happened to Chikyuu during these 60 years and the old ways of fighting had been mostly forgotten. But this was not to last as a previously unknown species drew into orbit around the earth. When Dende discovered about this he set the only person he could find, Kame-sennin Muten Roshi, off to search for new people to defend the earth. 

Top of his list were Goku Jr and Vegeta JR, but they were no-where to be found. However, the other members of the list were not far off. The first to be discovered was the current Tenaki Boudakai champion Pi-Ta Bread. After being given a special type of Senzu bean he was ready to begin his training. During his training a mysterious girl by the name of Luna Enchanter showed up and demanded training from Roshi. 

Meanwhile, a boy by the name of Firipipu Horishino, a direct descendant of the legendary Son Goku, set of on a repeat journey of his great grandfathers quest to find the Dragonballs and restore his father to life. On his way he encountered a shady character calling himself Kurisutopha. He had recently been separated from his Sensei and was searching for Kame's house. They both joined together on mutual grounds and continued on. 

Eventually, these travellers met up in the city of Drakcap. It was there that they met Neisan. He and his friend Jiani had met the aliens from the orbiting ship. Apparently they were a form a Saiya-jin called. There were a few differences between them and Saiya-jins. Firstly, they didn't have tails; secondly, in order to transform they needed to absorb a relative of the same age. Unfortunately, one such relative was on earth, Neisan Karuberuru. He and Jiani set off to fight the two Ragiards who were on earth, and were closely followed by the others. In the battle that followed Jiani, Pi-ta, Firipipu and Neisan were slain; also Luna and a female Ragiard by the name of Rea were badly wounded. The surviving Ragiard, Ignacio, left earth to regroup.

A year past and Luna recovered. She, Roshi and Kurisutopha decided to continue Firipipu's quest. When they reached the industrial town of Pontardetane they located Jeinu Laktiana, or Zeon as he was called, who joined them soon after. Eventually, after much confusion, Kurisutopha and Luna reached Kami's tower. Atop it they were reunited Pi-ta, Jiani and Firipipu. Son Gohan, who had been training them in the afterlife, also joined them. They also found the last 2 Dragonballs but before they could use them Rea attacked and, despite being repelled by the perfectly timed Neisan, stole one and scattered the others around the world. After everyone had caught up Gohan organised the Kami-Uta Tenaki Boudakai, to choose a new guardian for earth. Everybody went his or her own ways to train for the tournament which would occur one week later. To find out what has happened during the week, please read the substorys 

1.It can never be (Complete)

2.Long time no see (Incomplete)

3.What's the point (Incomplete)


	6. Dragonball Unknown 2, No chance Chapter ...

**4B. It can never be. **

The sun rose up across the sky. The glass domes of the three buildings glinted with its light, flashing out across the horizon. As the sun's light slowly moved across the platform it fell upon the encampment made by the new senshi. All 7 of them were strewn about the area in various positions. The night before Gohan had split them into teams for training. Jiani and Pi-ta had been teamed, Firipipu and Kurisutopha were together and Neisan and Luna were stuck as partners. Gohan was going on his own back to the afterworld to spread the word.

Luna yawned and sat up from her roughshod bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Everybody apart from Neisan was still asleep. He was standing on the edge of the outpost looking out over the world. In his hand he was holding onto the Dragonball radar. She instantly knew what they would be doing this week, and she was already sick of it. 

Luna got up and began to get dressed. Realising that nobody was around, she didn't bother to cover herself up. She stood up and opened up her rucksack. She pulled out a short skirt, T-shirt and a pair of boots. She quickly got dressed and began to walk over to Neisan. She stood next to him and said

"Well, I guess were going to look for the dragonballs then."

Neisan didn't look at her but said "Iie. Were going after Rea. She took one and this'll help me find her. Do you know how to fly?"

Luna shook her head and said

"Iie. Never got round to it. Guess you'll have to carry me."

Neisan cringed and said

"Fine. But were leaving now, I don't want that lot to see."

Luna nodded and went back to the camp to pick up a few things and placed them into her rucksack. She then rejoined Neisan and said

"I'm ready. Hey, why did you cringe when I said you needed to carry me?"

Before she could say another word Neisan wrapped his arm around Luna's waist and levitated up into the air. He then began to fly quickly to the west of the tower. Unknown to them, Gohan was observing their departure and, quietly, he said

"Good luck. Your gonna need it." 

* * *

The wind was rushing past them as they sped away from Tokyo and towards the first flickering dot on the radar's screen. Luna held tightly onto Neisan's neck, fearing that he might drop her. Neisan had a fixed gaze towards the horizon, knowing full well that over it could lie some form of redemption. There was nothing left for him now. 

His life had ended 1 years ago, but his suffering hadn't. After being sent to hell for a reason unknown to him by that cursed Enma, he had bearly survived to make it back. Sent straight to the lowest level of hell, he was constantly tortured by every demon down there. And all of them enjoyed it, that was what haunted him the most. The faces of his tormentors, smiling vilely as he was smashed into another wall. Their laughter echoing around the vast hall as he struggled to make it to his feet. Their joy when he passed out from the pain. But then there was that one person.

He didn't take joy in it. He stopped the attack and helped him to recover each time. He was the one who helped him escape from that. And now he had returned to earth to tell his family about what he knew. But on returning home to find his mother and sister dead for as long as he had been, he had no reason to stay there. He had picked up a few things and left. This was not the life he had come back for

Neisan set Luna down onto the grassy hilltop where the dragon radar showed a ball to be. Evidently, Rea wasn't there; there wasn't a soul for miles. Luna walked over to a small stream that was running down the side of the hill. She kneeled down and drank a little. She then turned towards Neisan and said

"Nei-chan, can I ask you something?"

Neisan looked at her; bewildered at the fact she called him Nei-chan. He didn't even know her last name, yet she just called him dear. "What."

"What did you mean, 'the pits of hell'? Were you actually sent to hell?"

Neisan hung his head and quietly muttered "Hai". Luna stood up and walked over to him. She crouched down and looked up into his face. He had his eyes closed tightly and a small tear was running down his cheek. He stood up and wiped it away. He then turned to Luna and said

"What's your last name?

"Enchanter, I'm Luna Enchanter. Why did you want to know?"

Neisan didn't respond but walked down the hill. At the bottom he reached down and picked up the Dragonball that was lying in a small crater. He then started back up the hill. When he reached the top he handed Luna the ball. She took it from him and placed it into her rucksack. Neisan looked at and said

"Luna Enchanter, I want you to do something for me. I want you to remember me."

Luna was puzzled at this and said, "Um… why wouldn't I remember you. You saved my life."

Neisan frowned and deep sorrow began to well up inside him. He turned in a vain attempt to hide it and said 

"I can't stay here on earth, I'm going to have to go back to the afterlife. You see, I escaped with a small group of people and I owe them my life. We planned to meet up once we escaped but I came here instead. I have to go back to them. So please remember me, do not forget."

Luna nodded her head and said, "Ok. I shall never forget you Neisan."

A smile came across his face and he turned to face her. They both met each other's gaze. They just looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Neisan was the first to look away; he had again realised the inevitable and didn't want it to happen. He turned away and began to float into the air. He then stopped and said

"We have to go now. I must find Rea."

Sadly, Luna agreed and allowed Neisan to pick her up. She locked her arms around his neck and he began to fly off after the next ball. 

* * *

Night had fallen when Neisan and Luna found the next ball, but still no Rea.  It was perched at the very edge of a cliff on Hyato Island. The ocean swept out below it like a field of flowers, wafting in the wind. They decided to set up camp at this location. Luna was sitting on the very edge of the cliff, her legs hanging over the edge. She was waiting for Neisan to return with their food. The moonlight was reflecting off the ocean, causing it to act like a giant mirror. Luna was staring down at it, thinking quietly to herself.

Neisan landed silently behind her, carrying a large bear over his shoulder. He set it down and held his arm out to their would-be fire. He fired a small energy blast at it, causing it to burst into flames. Luna heard this and stood up. She then joined Neisan at the fire while he roasted one of the bear's arms. The light from the fire glinted in his eyes as he stared deeply into the flames. Luna decided that this was the best time to ask him something, and she did. 

"Neisan, I've been wondering. How did you escape from hell, and what's it like there?"

Neisan didn't looked up but said

"Escaped, you think I escaped. Ha, you can't escape from hell. Once you're there you're branded for life and you cannot forget it."

Neisan reached up and clutched the halo above him. He then flung it to the floor and attempted to blast it. After he dust settled the halo was clearly undamaged. "See, you can't get rid of this mark. Its there to remind you that you're pathetic and there's no way to change that."

Luna was still in shock from Neisan's sudden outburst against his own halo. When she finally regained her posture she asked. "Then how did you get here on earth. If you can't leave hell, what are you doing here?"

Neisan stood up and walked over to her. He placed a hand on the top of her head and closed his eyes. He then whispered "I cannot tell you, but I can show you." Neisan then began to transmit the answer into Luna. 

* * *

_"Wake up Neisan. It's time."_

_Neisan slowly rose to his feet and caught hold of his arm. It was still shattered from when that demon had brought his knee down on it. He could vividly remember the sound of the bone splintering on contact, and his screams still pounded around his head._

_"I'm in no condition to go, I'm too weak. Head on without me."_

_The man walked over to him and slapped Neisan. He had black hair and wore an old model of Saiyajin armour. His red bandanna contrasted the darkness of his clothing. _

_"What the hell are you talking about. You're one of the strongest in our group. We won't stand a chance if you don't come. And think about it, do you really want to continue enduring all this torture."_

_"Iie, but look at me. My arms a complete wreck. It never even healed properly when I came down here. I won't be able to break through. I'm a liability and I'm not gonna put you guys at risk"_

_Bardock's face dropped in despair. He turned to leave the room but stopped just at the doorway. He reached up and removed his bandanna. He then turned to face Neisan and threw it over to him. He then said _

_"Keep this. Hopefully it'll bring you better luck than it did for me." Then quietly, he said "Good luck, Neisan."_

_Bardock then turned and left the room. Neisan watched him go and returned to his bed. He squatted down on it and began to think. All the times he had been in trouble, Bardock had been there. He had always looked out for him, even if it did mean he got the holy shit beaten out of him. But he had let him down. The time had come to repay the favour and he had chickened out, all because of his arm. _

_Neisan stood up and began to power up. He said to himself _

_"I'm not gonna let you down Bardock. You deserve all the help you can get."_

_Using his good arm, Neisan clumsily pushed the bandanna over his head. He then ran out of the room_

_He sprinted down the corridor, holding onto his damaged arm. Pillars stained with blood, some of it his own, rushed past him as he sped down the corridor. Ahead of him he saw the doorway that lead to the outer plains. He was almost there when a black shadow leapt out towards him and intercepted his flight. Neisan almost broke into tears when he saw the demon standing infront of him. It was the same one that had taken out his arm. It stood there with a vicious smile on its nondescript head. It then spoke out to him. _

_"Oi, Ragiard. Where do you think you're headed? I'm still not finished with you."_

_"Get out of my way, I've got no time to waste with you."_

_The demon scowled and said_

_"Tough shit. I'm gonna have my fun."_

_It then charged forward and head-butted Neisan in the stomach. He was sent flying straight into one of the stone pillars which collapsed around him. Neisan screamed in pain as a large chunk of rock fell onto his arm, trapping it. The demon slowly walked over to him and looked down on him. It laughed in his face and then spat at him. It then began to pummel Neisan with its massive fists. _

_Neisan looked up at it and saw it's evil smile. His hatred for this place swelled up inside of him. His hair began to flash white, and his eyes clouded over. He knew what was happening to him but he didn't care. This being deserved all that he could muster, and if this were the only way he would have to do it. The demon noticed what was happening and began to back away. It began to stutter_

_"Wha… Wha... what the hell is happening."_

_A surge of energy leapt from Neisan and the demon was pushed back. Neisan tried to stand up but his arm was still trapped. He began to strain his arm and the rock shattered into a million pieces. Neisan stood up and rose above the ground. The demon was cowering and yelled out_

_"What the hell are you, Ragiards can't do that"_

_Neisan's face contorted with fury and he yelled_

_"My name is Neisan Karuberuru. Ragiard or not your judgement day has come!"_

_Neisan then shot forward and struck the demon, smashing him through the wall that bared his view of the outside. He followed it through and gazed for the first time at the world outside. Yellow clouds floated far above him, blocking out the invisible light source. He was standing in the trench that surrounded hell, and walled in all the condemned souls. The demon had now began to stand up, and was grasping at his own arm, which was broken when he broke through. Neisan smiled when he saw this and said_

_"Ha, now you know what the anger of a condemned Ragiard feels like. Now it's time to know what the anger of Neisan feels like."_

_The demon began to cower in terror, now realising what it had done. He had been briefed about the Saiya-jin and Ragiard races, and the way they get stronger after every battle. And this one had had the shit beaten out of him every day for a whole year. The power he must have gained was unfathomable. And this transformation he had undergone, the demon had never even heard of it before. Neisan raised his arm and began to draw energy into it. The demon got up and began to run away form him. Neisan just closed his eyes and said  _

_"I am Kuro, feel my wrath."_

_He then let the energy explode out from his hand and engulf the monster. The beam seared straight through its flesh and burned away it's very soul. The screams echoed all through the vacant corridors of that level. Neisan halted the blast and looked up. Far above him he could sense Ki's, and Bardok's was one of the only recognisable one's. Another, and the strongest, was hell's new guardian, the Saiya-jin who had betrayed them all. He was next on the hit list._

_Neisan powered up again and shot upwards. Windows shattered as he passed them, leaving many pissed off souls behind him. Neisan increased his speed in an effort to catch up with his friend. He wasn't about to let that baka guardian destroy him. He drew out of the gorge and was instantly engulfed in the battle that was occurring around him. A large group of Saiyajin was locked tight in battle with the guardians of hell. Unfortunately various warriors from the upper afterlife had been called down to aid in the battle and were raining down of the Saiyajin. _

_Neisan was horrified at the devastation around him. Warriors from both sides were littered about the floor. But before he had a chance to take in everything he was attacked by one of hell's guardians. It dove at him from behind and caught him in a full nelson. Neisan easily broke free and fried it. He was then assaulted by two more but he easily defeated them as well. He looked around and saw Bardock and a group of about five Saiya-jin heading for an opening in the clouds above. Neisan powered up and sped off after them._

_Just as the Saiya-jin reached the hole, somebody drifted down through it. He raised his arms and fired an energy dan and the approaching group. Bardock and two others managed to avoid it but the remaining three weren't as lucky. The dan hit them and exploded with great ferocity. Neisan held his arms in front of his face and forced his way through the fireball. As he emerged on the other side he slammed into the attacker, forcing him back through the clouds. They both smashed into snake way, destroying a large section of it. They both flew up into the air and landed back on snake way. Shortly after Bardock and the two others flew up through the hole and landed on the crumbling path. Bardock picked up the unconscious Neisan and took to the air. He then yelled down "Rhadditz, king Vegeta, lets get going." Rhadditz took to the air and followed his father. King Vegeta smiled down at the unconscious attacker. He then kicked him off the path and down into hell._

_Neisan awoke in a giant hallway. Looking around he realised that he was in the hall of worlds. Every door in this hall led to a guardian's outpost on every planet. Bardock approached him and said "So your awake then. 'Bout damn time, we gotta get going; the ogres are getting closer." Neisan stood up and said, "Ummmmmm, is it ok if I go to earth first. I've got some business to take care of. I'll meet up with you on Namek-sei later." Bardock nodded and walked off towards the other two. Neisan then turned and ran off up the hall. He arrived at a door that said 'Chikyuu'. Slowly he opened it and was greeted by a scream of pain from a girl. He slammed the door behind him and shot up into the air… _

* * *

"Wow" Luna said softly. She struggled to think of something to say, but she couldn't find the words. Neisan removed his hand from her head. He then walked over to the cliff edge and stared out to sea. Luna stood up and considered joining him. She decided against it and began to walk over to her tent. Before she went in she turned and said, "I'm sorry, Nei-chan."

Neisan shuddered and said to her "Don't call me Nei-chan." Then he said to himself, "I hope this is worth it… I don't think I can take anymore grief."


	7. Dragonball Unknown 2, No chance Chapter ...

5. The living dead

It had been almost a week now since Enma-sama had allowed Gohan and his Senshi out of the afterlife and back to Chikyuu. It was there they met up with the surviving Z-Senshi and decided to hold the Kami-Uta Tenaki Boudakai. This Tournament would decide the new guardian of earth, and because of Gohan's bargaining skills, if the winner is dead they are restored to life. Also the winner gets control of the Dragonballs, no-matter what species they are. They had split up to train for this week and everyone had prepared for this tournament.

Another rule of this tournament was that anyone from the north sector of the universe could partake in it, which many dead souls see as their chance for revenge. The new Z-Senshi had parted ways for the time before the tournament and were about to meet up again.

* * *

Nothing had happened for the whole time they had been at the tournament ground. And that had been far too long for Kurisutopha's liking. He had been the first one to arrive at the stadium, along with Son Goku JR and Son Firipipu. And of course they had both headed straight to the canteen. Now he had to wait for the others to show up, which had resulted in him being searched 7 times in the last ten minutes.

Enma-sama had decided that Gohan's rules had been too open to the afterlife competitors and so had sent many of his security personnel to keep the peace. Various ogres patrolled the entire building, brandishing mean looking weapons. And it seemed that their main purpose was to annoy Kurisutopha as much as possible.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a backstage pass?"

A duo of ogres had approached Kuris from behind and began to proceed in their annoying duties.

"For the last time, HAI! Kami help me, don't you people listen"

"Just doing our job sir. May we see you pass, please?"

Reluctantly, Kurisutopha reached into his coat pocket and removed a small plastic card with his face on it. The two ogres studied it carefully before passing it back to him. They nodded and set off down the corridor, mumbling to each other. Kuris raised his middle finger towards their backs and decided to head out to the tournament ground.

After a short trip through the building he came to the main arena. Kurisutopha shielded his eyes from the blinding sun with his hand until he could get his sunglasses out of his pocket. He put them on and looked around. The stadium was still in the middle of a large-scale improvement and only about half the seats were useable. Scaffolding stretched up one side of the west stand and blocked out the view of the ocean from where he was standing. Kurisutopha was just about to go back inside when he felt someone's had fall on his shoulder. Without turning he said,

"What do you ogre's want now?"

Expecting to be questioned again. However, on turning around was greeted by a furious female face.

"NANI! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME AN OGRE!"

He fell to the floor in shock but then realised who was there.

"Luna, it's you. When did you get here… oh, he's with you. How's he doing now?" 

Kurisutopha looked behind Luna at Neisan, who was standing behind her staring up at the sky. He looked back at Luna and she replied

"Don't change the subject, your dead meat for that ogre comment!"

Kuris' began to plead with her, remembering what happened last time he got her angry.

"Iie, I didn't mean it, you're not an ogre. You're a kawaii bishojo who's gonna hurt me unless I say something nice."

Luna stared at Kuris', and then said

"Don't think that got you off the hook, but it will do for now."

Kurisutopha wiped his forehead and stood up. He picked up his sunglasses and placed them on the end of his nose. He then asked

"Well, how's Neisan doing?"

Luna looked back at him and said

"I don't know. We talked a bit this week but I didn't find out much, except that he's not gonna be around much longer."

"What do you mean 'not gonna be around much longer"

Luna shrugged and said

"I dunno. So, where's the others. Shouldn't they be here by now?"

Kurisutopha replied

"Only Firipipu and his dad are here yet. The others haven't arrived."

Luna looked around and asked

"Where are they?"

Kuris nodded his head in the direction of the competitors hall. Luna looked where he nodded and said

"Let's go over there now, I wanna meet Firipipu's dad."

Kuris nodded and began to walk over to the building. Luna turned to Neisan and said

"Coming Nei-chan?"

Neisan glared at her and yelled

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME NEI-CHAN BAKAYARO!"

Luna glared at back at him and said

"Don't call me a Baka you Nei-chan, now come on."

She turned on her heels and followed Kurisutopha. After a minute or so Neisan reluctantly followed them. 

* * *

"Pass the ketchup Firipipu"

"Ne"

Firipipu grabbed a half-empty bottle of bakers choice brand ketchup and slid it down the table. Gohan's hand reached out and caught it. He then proceeded to empty it onto a massive bowl of fries. The table was filled to the brim with every type of food imaginable; being consumed by the five Saiya-jin crowded around. 

Kurisutopha entered the room, closely followed by Luna. Kurisutopha's jaw dropped as he entered and he yelled

"YOUR'RE STILL EATING!!! IT'S BEEN A WHOLE HOUR NOW!"

None of the Saiyajin looked up from their meal but one said, "So?" Kurisutopha couldn't believe these Saiya-jin. They just kept on eating and eating and eating. And now two more had joined them. When he left it was only Firipipu, his dad and Gohan. Now they had been joined by two ravenous Saiya-jin, a teen with black hair flicking to the side, and one with purple curtains. Before he could say anything Neisan entered the room and stopped dead when he saw who was at the table.

"YOU!!!!" Neisan was staring dead at the Saiya-jin with the purple hair "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU KUSO!"

Trunks slowly stood up and turned to face him. He then smiled and said, "I knew you'd show up here. And now I'm gonna take you back to where you belong, Ragiard scum."

Fire burnt in both their eyes as they stared evilly at one another. Just as it looked like they were about to go at it, Gohan stepped in between them. He whispered something to Neisan, who reluctantly backed out of the room. Gohan then spoke aloud

"What the hell do you think you're doing trunks! I know you're the new guardian of hell but that guy's had enough of it. If it weren't for him earth would be space dust right now" 

Trunks folded his arms and said, "So what. Article 234 of the afterlife code says all Ragiards, hybrid or pure, must be punished to the full extent of your power, so shove it Gohan; I got a job to do."

Gohan scowled but reluctantly said, "Very well, but after the tournament. Got it?" Trunks nodded and re-took his seat. Gohan then left the room, in search of Neisan. Luna said aloud, to no-one in particular "I think I best go too" She then turned and ran after them. Kurisutopha shrugged and took a seat at the table.  After a while he said, "So your trunks right, but who are you?" The other Saiyan didn't looked up from his meal, but said 

"I'm Goten. G'Jr here's my kid, and Firipipu's my grandson. And before you ask it, when you go to other-world you chose your age, that's why G'Jr looks older than I do." 

Kuris nodded and leant back on his chair. He gazed up at the roof and began to count the ceiling tiles. He was beginning to regret coming with Firipipu and his dad and not training more.  ~ A'well, too late now. At least I know there's gonna be some good competition. Neisan's pretty tough and that Trunks guy must be tough; I mean, he's the guardian of hell, he's gotta be good. ~ 

Just then an ogre entered the room and "A group of people from other-world have arrived, I would like to ask that somebody come meet with them."

Kurisutopha looked around but not one of the Saiya-jins looked up. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up. He strolled out of the room and down the corridor after the ogre. A short way down he heard yelling from a nearby room. He approached the door and was just about to open it when it was forced off its hinges by the ogre he was following, who had been thrown at it, slamming Kurisutopha into the wall on the opposite side of the corridor. A woman emerged from the doorway and ran off the way that he had come, being chased by several angry ogres. Kurisutopha pushed the door/ogre off him and asked

"Who was that?"

The dazed ogre looked up at him and said

"I don't know, but she's hellishly strong. I just hope she's not in the tournament, but if she is Kami help the other contestants."

* * * 

Juuhachi-gou looked around the stadium, thinking back on all the tournaments she had entered. Of course none of them had stakes as high as this one, but they were all pretty big. She turned around and looked over at the rest of the group. Marron, Pan and Bra were giggling and pointing at Vegeta who was dressed in a black tuxedo complete with red dickey bow. Bulma was fussing over him and insisting he looked good. Yamcha and Krillin were trying their best not to laugh at Vegeta, but to no avail. Somehow Bulma had even convinced him to gel his hair, but seeing how he had never gelled it before it was still spiked up in some places and lying flat in another. Even Piccolo was struggling to maintain his humourless charade. The only person who wasn't laughing at him was Tien. For some reason he was especially sombre. The others thought that this was because it was his first time back at a Tenaki Boudakai, but that was not the case.

* * *

Kurisutopha opened the emergency exit doors and strolled out into the vast gardens behind the stadium. He turned and continued to follow the ogre. They walked through the luscious garden and around the building. They then proceeded over to the large crowd of people on the opposite side of the stadium. He approached the person nearest to him, Piccolo. 

"Yo. You the people from afterworld?"

"Yea. You the caretaker or something?"

Kurisutopha stared evilly at piccolo and hissed "You better watch it before I send you back where you came from, greener" Piccolo became enraged at this insult and threw off his cape and crouched down into an attacking stance. Kurisutopha followed suit, removing his black leather trench coat. He had come prepared for the tournament and was dressed in full black Saiya-jin armour. 

The rest of Piccolo's group became aware of what was happening and intervened.  Yamcha stood in-front of piccolo and said 

"Hey big man, leave it be. You know he doesn't stand a chance so rise above it, Mk?"

Piccolo reluctantly backed down, picked up his cape and walked off. Kuris picked up his jacket and put it on. He then turned to Yamcha and said, "What's his problem?" 

"He's got this whole 'I so great and powerful, don't insult me or forfeit your life' thing goin' on, you know how it is. So, you one of Gohan's guys?"

Kurisutopha nodded and surveyed the others. His eyes passed from one person to another until he saw Tien. For some reason he sensed something different from him, something familiar but foreign. He passed it off as stupid and asked "If you lot are from the otherworld could you follow me to the contestants area."

Without waiting for an answer he turned and set off. The others followed him but Vegeta held back for a second and said "hmm, reminds me of me, except a lot weaker, and a less cooler hairstyle" He then followed the others.

Suddenly there was a roar of an engine and a hovercar crashed through the wall behind Vegeta. Everyone dived out of the way of it except Kurisutopha. He held his arms out and caught hold of the car. It was goin at such a speed that it forced him back a bit, creating a trench with his feet. When the dust cleared Kurisutopha could see Roshi sitting behind the wheel, grinning. Roshi then blurted out 

"Kurisutopha my boy, how long's it been? Sorry to have run out on you back in Pontardetane but you know how things get when you've got no cash left."

Kurisutopha dropped that car and yelled, "What the hell were you playing at. Leaving Luna and me with the bill. You knew damn well that we had no cash, Baka. I'm wanted for grand theft auto because of you! And where's that good for nothing Zeon guy?"

A hand slowly raised up from the back of the car and in a shaky voice Zeon made himself known. "Please get me out of this car" Roshi opened the door and stood out onto the ground. He then turned to Zeon and said "I told you the wall would crumble if I hit it hard enough. And you were there saying 'buy a ticket', my boy the only ticket I would have bought is a one way ticket to brokes'ville."

Vegeta pushed the rubble off of him and dusted himself down. He then yelled "Foolish old man. Why did you come here, this is for fighters only, not perverted old weaklings."  Roshi laughed and turned back to Kurisutopha. "So where's the pick haired gal with the picture perfect brea… Bulma, haven't seen your for donkeys years, still as fine as always I see"

Bulma walked past him and said, "That's for me to know, old man. Shouldn't you be dead by now anyway?" Roshi grinned and watched Bulma walk away. The others passed him by so he followed them. They all went indoors and some time passed before Zeon called out again "A little help"

* * *

Rea surveyed the Stadium from far above. She had followed Neisan here and was still trying to figure out what was going on. She slowly descended and landed near a group of ogres. They noticed her arrival and one of them said, "If you're a contestant can you please go to the contestants area please." He then pointed to a building on the other side of the complex. Rea turned and floated over to the building. Just as she got there the door flew open and Neisan emerged. In a panic she hid behind a wall and powered down. Until she knew what was going on she didn't want to attract any attention, especially his. 

Neisan walked forward and walked up the stairs to the arena. He stood at the top of the stairs and closed his eyes. Gohan emerged from the door followed closely by Luna. They climbed the steps and stood behind him. Gohan then said "Neisan, if you win the tournament your freed from Article 234 and don't have to return to hell. Can't you see that?"

Neisan ignored him and slowly began to power up. He balled his fists and opened his eyes. He looked directly at Luna who was standing in front of him. She said "Nei-chan, how else are you gonna get rid of that?" She pointed to his halo and continued, "If you win the tournament that goes and you get to stay." Neisan replied, "Stop calling me Nei-chan. And I'm not competing if that Bastard Trunks is competing!"

"Pathetic, how absolutely pathetic. Look at you; You're a Ragiard, the only beings in the universe on par with the Saiya-jins and your fleeing without fighting. You're a disgrace to your race."

Gohan turned to see who had spoken and saw Vegeta standing at the bottom of the stairs. His hair was now back to normal and he had taken off his jacket and Bow tie. He walked up the stairs and stood, as best he could, to face-to-face with Neisan. He stared at him and scanned his power. Vegeta then laughed and said "You know something don't you, that's why your gonna go. It's not to do with Trunks."

He then turned and walked back into the building. Neisan didn't take his eyes off him until he went indoors. He then punched the floor and created a small crater. "Alright I'll stay, but only if I get to fight him afterwards." Gohan sighed and Luna leapt into the air with happiness. Neisan then headed after Vegeta with Luna close behind. Gohan watched him go and said to himself "Trust Vegeta to get through to him with insults. I better try that next time." He then followed them indoors. 

Rea stood up from behind the wall and smiled. She had heard all that she needed to know. ~ If I wait until Neisan fights that short guy, he'll be tired out and I can kill him. Then Ignacio will come back for me and I can get off of this wretch of a planet and back home. ~ She reached into the pocket of her trousers and removed a crumpled up photograph from it. She looked at it for a moment with desire, and then replaced it.

* * *

The crowds were beginning to amass outside the arena. The ogres were struggling to contain them and were desperately waiting for the signal to let them in. Eventually the head ogre arrived and gave the word. The crowds began filing in and filling the stands. This tournament had been well advertised by Capsule T.V and had been sold out in the first hour of going on sale. The Tenaki Boudakai in itself was rated as one of the greatest shows on earth, after the Olympic games and WWE Wrestlemania. There were 55,000 earthlings and 20,000 Otherworld people in attendance. 

An announce started up the PA system and began blaring messages such as "Hotdogs are now for sale in the lobby" and "Will the person in seat 56H stop mooning the rows below him, thank you" The excitement was building as the tournament was 15 minutes away from starting. 

* * *

Goten was patrolling the corridors the when he stumbled upon the canteen. He walked in and all the chefs shuddered, remembering the last time he was there. Goten caught hold of the Tray Trolley and pushed it over to the queue. When it was his turn he said, "Fill it up please" and the chef started shovelling food onto the trolley. Goku then pushed it over to an empty table and sat down. He began to eat and was shortly joined by Trunks. 

"Goten, you not stuffing your face again are you. We ate before we left. And on the plane over here. And in that restaurant you made us stop at. Is your belly as thick as your skull?" Goten looked up at him and flashed a smile that resembled Goku's patented Cheesy grin. Trunks shrugged and sat down. He then began to stuff his face. When they had finished two trolley loads between them Trunks asked,

"So Goten, who are you putting your bet on for this fight. Mines on Me, nobody else here stands a chance against me."

"Thought you would Trunks. You obviously haven't seen any of the people Gohan's been training. They're all pretty strong, especially my grandson."

Trunks smiled and replied, "That's where you're wrong Goten, I have seen some of them. They're pretty strong considering who trained them. But that one he didn't train, he's way above them."

Goten nodded while picking his teeth with a chicken bone. Then the PA blared into life again and the announcer announced, "Could I have your attention please. The tournament is about to start so could all contestants assemble at the draw point for match ups please.  Also, could a Son Goten-san please come to the security office, your mother is being detained there for disrupting the peace and damage to the property. Thank you"

Trunks stood up and said "About damn time. I guess I'll see you later Goten. And good luck with your mom. Ha ha ha." Trunks then turned and began to leave the room. Suddenly a large rumble filled the air, stopping him dead in his tracks. He turned to Goten and asked, "Do you sense that?"

Goten nodded and stood up. It was a sense that he had felt so many times before, In Piccolo, in Vegeta and in Buu. It was un-tamed evil that knew nothing but pain and destruction. And it was headed straight for earth. Both he and Trunks then ran out towards the arena.


	8. Dragonball Unknown 2, No chance Chapter ...

**6. The prince is back**

Everybody was outside now, staring in the direction of the rumble. A hush had fallen over the crowd and all eyes were pointed skywards. Vegeta emerged from the entrance and charged up the steps. Gohan, Firipipu, Kurisutopha, G'Jr, Krillin and Goten were already there. Gohan looked and Vegeta, who nodded his head. "Shit! Why today, not on tournament day!" Gohan yelled. Piccolo and Trunks emerged from the doorway next. They both walked over and Trunks said "That's not what I think it is, is it?" Vegeta nodded again, then flew up into the air. 

Krillin looked over at Gohan and said, "Why is it always earth that gets the evil super-villains. I mean, it's not like we're the only planet in this galaxy." Gohan smiled and said "We'll at least we're here to stop it. Oh wait, didn't Enma-sama say we couldn't interfere with what happens down here? Awwww man." Piccolo, Goten and Krillin both sighed. But then Gohan interrupted, "It's not we need to guys. There's a new team here now and they can get the job done."

Just then Pi-ta, Jiani, Neisan and Luna got out onto the arena. Pi-ta asked, "What the hell is going on? I'm trying to get ready for my match and these three drag me out here." Vegeta then descended and said "It's time for you lot to get your hands dirty. The earth is in trouble, again, and we're not allowed to interfere, so get busy." Just then a deafening explosion filled the air, causing everyone to jump in fright.   

Neisan shot his head in its direction. The sky had turned a bright red, as if it were on fire. The rumble had turned into a deafening tearing sound and a fireball was moving towards Capsule City. Firipipu looked up at Kurisutopha and asked, "What is that Kuris?" Kurisutopha looked down at him and said "I don't know pip." 

Everybody was staring up at the fireball now, so nobody noticed Rea sneaking up behind them. She quickly powered up and flew forward. She struck Goten in the back of the head and flew off towards the fireball. Luna shouted "its Rea. If she's here that means… oh no, Neisan!" She turned to him but it was too late. His eyes had glossed over and his fists were clenched. He powered up and shot off after her. 

* * *

A shadowy figure was standing on the metal grates that formed the floor of the observation deck. His eyes were closed and he was standing perfectly still, a dark cape shrouding him. The deck was surrounded by a transparent material that was being scorched by flames. Towards the middle of the room a hole opened up and a man dressed in weird fatigues rose up from it. He stepped off the lift and dropped to one knee. "Sir, I bring news from the forward ships. There is a large gathering of earthlings in the third largest city below. Readings show that he is there."  The shadowy figure smiled and said

 "Well done, general Carlos. Prepare the ground troops. Only attack those who resist, but leave him for me."

Carlos nodded and returned to the lift. The shadowy figure began to laugh softly and thought to himself. ~ So, round two begins. Are you ready Neisan. This feud between our factions will come to an end today, but who will be the victor. ~ He then turned and headed for the lift, his cape fluttering behind him.

* * *

The crowds were frantically trying to escape the stadium. The exits were packed and the Ogres were overwhelmed. There was a panic spreading throughout the city. The roads leading away from Capsule City were getting increasingly jammed as more people attempted to flee in vain. A deafening tearing sound filled the air, and large ships began to tear out of the fireball in the sky. They headed towards Capsule City, causing even more panic.

Back at the stadium the Kami-Uta Tenaki Boudakai contestants were still puzzled at what was happening. The New Z-Senshi were standing about bewildered, and so were the otherworld people. Rea and Neisan had taken to the air and were heading towards the fireball in the distance. 

"Hey, Ragiard girl! What the hell is going on?" Yelled Neisan

Rea looked over at him and began to laugh. "He's come back. Can't you feel his presence Neisan? He's come back for me and together we'll crush you and your pitiful friends!" 

"He, who do you mean he…  No… it can't be…" 

Neisan slowed down and landed on a rock outcrop below. Rea shot off ahead laughing, leaving Neisan behind. Neisan stood there for quite some time until Pi-ta and Jiani joined him. They drew up and landed next to him. Jiani asked, "What's wrong Neisan. I said what's wrong?" Neisan didn't look up at him but said through clenched teeth "He's come back for me. He said he would and he did. But I know he's here this time and I won't let him take everything away from me again." 

Jiani was confused at Neisan's remark, wondering who he could mean. But then it struck him. Slowly he turned to Pi-ta and said "We'd better get back and tell the others what's going on. We're gonna need everyone to be ready to fight."

 "What on earth are you two on about?" asked pi-ta

"Ignacio and the Ragiards have returned to earth. Now come on, we gotta get back. Lets go Neisan." Jiani caught hold of Neisan's arm but he pulled it away from him. "I can't go back now. I've gotta take care of him before he gets to Lu…*cough* the City." Neisan then powered up and shot off towards the rapidly approaching fireball. Pi-ta also powered up and said "I'll follow him, you go tell the others" Jiani nodded and began to fly back towards the stadium. Pi-ta then flew off after Neisan. When he caught up Neisan said "Why are you following me, don't you know what I'm doing?"

Pi-ta nodded and replied "Yea, I know what you're going to do, and we don't want you to do it alone. Besides I gotta help, last time he was here I kinda, we'll you know." Neisan just replied "I'm sorry." And then put on extra speed. Pi-ta matched it just as they reached the fireball. They flew straight at it and punched through it. On the other side was a massive ship. They didn't have time to avoid it put ploughed right through its hull. 

* * *

Pi-ta pushed a slab of metal off of himself and stood up. Neisan had already risen and was walking off down the corridor. Pi-ta headed after him and said "It wont be long before they know were here. We better hide or something." Neisan shook his head and said, "I want them to find us." Pi-ta swallowed and crept off after him. They slowly made their way through the dingy corridors, twisting round like a giant honeycomb. Alarms were sounding and they could hear footsteps further down the corridor. 

A small group of guards were heading towards the intruders situated on their floor. The Ragiard who was leading the group said "Quickly now, they are just ahead. But don't forget the Ragiard must be taken alive. The other is expendable." The ones behind him shouted in unison "Sir" and followed him on down the corridor.

Pi-Ta stuttered, "Neisan, their coming up behind us ya-know." Neisan nodded and stopped. He didn't look at Pi-ta but said "Stay close" Pi-ta stepped infront of Neisan, and looked back down the corridor. Neisan crossed his arms across his chest and then began to power up. He and Pi-ta were engulfed in a black aura, and slowly began to dissolve out of sight. Neisan quickly brought his arms down close to his side and yelled, "Shadow-ken!"  There was a surge of energy and they both disappeared. 

The guards reached where Neisan and Pi-ta had been and were shocked to discover an empty corridor. The leader turned to the others and said "That yell was close to here, they must have moved on. Lets get going." The guards headed on down the corridor, their footsteps echoing along the metal grating. They passed through several corridors, out along huge walkways spanning over vast chambers, never stopping to catch their breath. They ran past a door entitled archives and on down the hallway. The archive doors slowly opened and closed, and after a brief pause, Neisan and Pi-ta melted into view. Neisan dropped down to one knee, breathing heavily. Pi-ta asked him, "You ok man?" Neisan didn't look up at him but rose to his feet and said, "I'm fine, it takes a lot of energy to keep that move going for so long."

"Where did you learn that move Neisan, that was awesome" asked Pi-ta. Neisan didn't reply but walked towards the centre of the room. There was a hologram projection of a star-chart surrounded by a metal rail infront of him. Attached to the rail were several keypads. Neisan approached one and pressed a few buttons. After a good deal of button bashing the lights went out and a simulation began to run on a screen on the wall to his right. A voice spoke out from speakers that were out of view.

'The history of the planet Rage, by Ignacio the XXV' 

The star-chart changed to a picture of a red planet that seemed to glow as if it were on fire. 

"Year 34879. The planet Vegeta is conquered by the Saiya-jin. The surviving natives flee the planet into uncharted space. 

Year 34885. The refugees of the planet Vegeta crash-land on an uncharted planet. They set up the first colony and christen the planet Solo-1."

The star-chart changed to a picture of a luscious green planet quite similar to earth. The voice-over continued.

"Year 34900. Solo-1 is caught in the path of a neutron comet; the comet collides with the planet's moon but sends out radiation that changes the physical make-up of the planet. 

Year 34901. The first planetary shift occurs and the oceans turn red. The plant life soon follows suit. 

Year 34908. The first signs of animal life are being effected when Solo-jin begin to be born without tails. 

Year 34909. The planet's skies turn blood red and a giant geometric shift occurs. All Solo-jin evacuate to the outer stations, as Solo-1 is declared uninhabitable.

Year 34914, first quarter. Solo-1 declared inhabitable. It retains its red colour and is renamed the Planet Rage.

Year 34914, third quarter. The Freezer alliance attacks the planet Rage but is turned away by the Solo-cannon. A Saiya-jin prince is reported to be helping and war is declared.

Year 34916. Freezer destroys planet Vegeta and survivors are detained at the Orbital Penal Colony. They bring with them the Saiya-jin archives and the 'Super-Saiya-jin' legend is discovered, along with the D-Core myth. 

Year 34920. The first Super Ragiard is reported to have emerged.

Year 34934. The 'Super Ragiard' is declared real and testing is begun to find a way to attain this level. Research also goes into determining the truth in the D-Core myths. 

Year 34950. Super Ragiard is determined to be genetic and a technique is developed to achieve it. To learn more about the technique type 'SRT' on the keyboard."

Neisan quickly typed SRT on the keypad and the simulation changed to a different one. 

'The Super Ragiard technique and the benefits of SR.'

The Hologram in the centre of the room changed to a picture of a person dressed in the same armour as the guards were. The voice changed to a female's voice and it began to describe the technique.

"A Super Ragiard is a Ragiard who has advanced to the next level. This ability was inherited from the Saiya-jin who refers to it as a Super Saiya-jin. It is essentially a power up technique that has a drastic effect on your physical and mental state. Your power level is increased greatly and your muscles increase in size. Your eye-colour changes to aqua and body hair changes to a gold colour, and flows upwards."

The hologram of the soldier then demonstrated the technique. His hair stuck upwards and changed to a gold colour. The soldier's eyes changed from blue to aqua and a golden aura enveloped him. The voice over then continued.

"However, this ability can be altered through cross breeding and will change in appearance, as the hologram will now show."

The hologram person returned to normal, then began to power up again. His eyes glossed over and his hair grew in length. It changed from a black to a silvery-white, and emitted a strange glow. His physical shape didn't alter as much as the first transformation and he seemed to be a lot less in control of his-self. 

"As you can see, this form is much more unstable than a pure-blood transformation. It is also a lot less powerful so half-breeds are encouraged not to try to transform. There is only one known way to transform, but it is not an easy procedure. After years of studying this phenomenon the top biologists have determined that the Ragiard DNA is not complete. There are three missing chromosomes that are necessary for the transformation. What was interesting to them is that only certain families possess the necessary DNA structure for the transformation, and only certain members of these families have this strand. 

For a list of families that can transform, type LIST

For a detail of the discovery of the strand, type INFO

To continue with the procedure type, CONT"

Pi-ta spoke out, "Hey Neisan, type CONT, we still don't know how they transform." Neisan nodded and typed CONT on the keypad.

"The process of transformation."

The hologram changed to what Neisan thought was a Stargate from the film of the same name. 

"To successfully transform a chromosome must be implanted into your DNA. To do this you must use the DNA extraction device shown on the projector on a compatible family member. However, this will mean death for the person it is being extracted from. It was this technique that caused the 'Contaminados muertes' uprising."

Pi-ta said, "What's the 'Contaminados Muertes uprising' when it's at home?" The simulation then shut down and the first one re-started

"Year 35083. The technique to achieve the level of Super Ragiards is publicly released. There is an opinion-split over it and the Contaminados Muertes movement is formed to try and stop this barbaric practice.

Year 35089. The royal family endorses the technique and the planet is plunged into civil war. The current king, Ignacio the XXIV Captured and the royal palace is taken. The prince, Ignacio XXV, goes into hiding.

Year 35090. Prince Ignacio kills his uncle who also leads the Contaminados Muertes, Ni-ru Karuberuru, and re-unites the planet. The Contaminados muertes movement is wiped out except for Kyande Karuberuru who flees the planet, with her 7-year-old son Neisan.

Year 35091. Prince Ignacio becomes king and uses the Super Ragiard DNA extraction to kill his brother and reach the first level of SR. He then sets out on a quest to locate the D-Core, which was proven to exist when the Namekian 'Dragonballs' were stolen and analysed. 

Year 35100. Prince Ignacio passes the planet Chikyuu and locates the last member of the Contaminados muertes. He slays her and then engages with her son who possesses a previously unknown ability to access the Super Ragiard ability without the DNA extraction device. The fight is interrupted by earthlings and Ignacio is forced to leave. 

Present day. Ignacio leads the Ragiards invasion force to Chikyuu."

Pi-ta then said, "So that's why they are here. Their gonna invade. Neisan, we gotta warn everyone. Neisan?" He looked over to Neisan, who was slumped over the keypad. His eyes were tightly closed and his fists were clenched. He was emitting a white energy and was crying. "He did it. He killed my mother and my sister. That bastard. He did it and he will pay for it. He will, He WILL!!!!" 

Neisan leapt to his feet and began to scream. The room started to shake and rock. He arched his back and a yellow aura burst around him. The walls started to crack and a wind was whipped up. Pi-ta was blown against a wall, knocking his head, and was knocked out. A mysterious figure appeared in the doorway, holding a massive sword. Neisan slowly turned to face him, then shot forward to attack. The figure side-stepped and brought the butt of his sword into the side of Neisan's head. Neisan crashed through the wall on the other side of the door. He tried to get up but his vision was blurred. He managed to stagger to his feet but fell back to the floor; the last thing he heard before falling unconscious was the manic laugh of the Ragiard behind him.

* * *

Jiani arrived back at the stadium but nobody was there to greet him. He landed in the arena and looked around. There were craters all around him and one of the stands had been levelled. He then noticed a body on the floor in the rubble of the stand. He flew over to it and placed his sword on the ground. He then bent over and checked for a pulse. The person was dead. He stood up and looked around, then sensed someone approaching the stadium from the air. He powered up and flew quickly to meet them. As he drew near Jiani could see that it was Vegeta. Vegeta slowly powered down and stopped a few metres in front of Jiani. He kept his face hidden from Jiani and asked, "Where's Neisan and Pi-ta?" 

"I don't know, but I think they've done something stupid." Jiani replied. "Where's everyone else gone? They said they would stay here. And what happened?"  Vegeta ignored him completely this time and began to drift towards him. Jiani was somewhat frustrated at Vegeta ignoring him and said, in a more serious tone, "Hey Vegeta, I asked you something. I don't like being ignored." Vegeta suddenly shot forward with a manic grin about his face. He struck Jiani in the stomach and then spiked him to the ground with a powered up fist to the back of the head. Jiani smashed into the concrete and was knocked out cold by the force of his landing. Vegeta smiled and floated quickly down to him. He grabbed Jiani's collar and lifted him into the air. But before he could do any more, he sensed someone approaching them from the sky. He began to panic and looked around frantically, then he turned transparent and slipped through the ground, taking Jiani with him. 

"But Piccolo, there's no way it could have been who you think it is. It physically impossible unless he was an android. But if he were an android then he wouldn't have a power level." Vegeta's brow furrowed as he struggled to comprehend what he and his Namekian friend were investigating. They had just gotten to Capsule Corporation when they had sensed a well-known power level, but now it was gone. "Hey Vegeta, do you remember that Cell had a power level, but he was an android." Vegeta nodded as they slowly approached the stadium. Both he and Piccolo came to a sudden stop in tandem with each other. Vegeta descended first and was followed closely by Piccolo. They both carefully placed their feet on the floor and began to wearily look around. 

"But don't you see, if Cell had a power level, it's possible that that person was a Bio-Android like Cell." Said Piccolo. Vegeta frowned and replied, "Or he's a clone. A clone of me. But how is that possible, We killed Doctor Gero twice, how can he possibly have cloned me dammit. So do you have any bright idea's?" Piccolo didn't reply but began walking over to an object that lay upon the ground. It was Jiani's sword, with a bloodstain on it. Piccolo flew back over to Vegeta and said, "Whatever it is it's got Jiani, and he's hurt him aswell." 

Before he could say anymore a great tearing sound shot through the air and millions of Ragiard space pods began pouring out of the clouds above them, descending like a torrent of rain. As they reached the ground they began to smash through buildings, creating huge areas of devastation. Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other and both said "Everyone's at Capsule Corporation, they're in danger there." Both of them powered up and launched themselves into the air. They attempted to reach Capsule Corporation but were hampered by the torrent of Space pods that seemed to show no end. Both Piccolo and Vegeta were struggling to avoid being hit. 

Vegeta looked over towards Piccolo only to see him be struck by one of the Pods. "Piccolo! No." Vegeta shot downwards to catch the unconscious Namekian but was unable to reach him before he too fell victim to being smashed over the head with a Pod. Vegeta was crushed into the ground from the weight of the metallic pod above him. He quickly recovered and flung it from on top of him. He stood up but was still groggy. He stumbled forward clutching his head, trying to regain composure. Through his more than blurred vision he could make out the pod opening and a being stepping out. The Ragiard looked around the devastated city, then noticed Vegeta. He began to walk calmly towards Vegeta and powered up. Vegeta positioned his arms infront of himself in order to defend from any attack that was incoming. Instead he was struck from behind by another Ragiard.

 He flew forward and crashed through a building, demolishing what was left of it in the process. Vegeta quickly recovered and leapt up off the floor. He landed in an attacking stance and quickly powered up into Super Saiya-jin. The Ragiards were joined by another now, and they began advancing on Vegeta. Vegeta laughed his trademark laugh and shouted 

"Do you three weaklings really think you can take on the might of Super Vegeta!?" The lead Ragiard smiled and replied 

"Super Vegeta eh?  Well Super Vegeta, do you think you can take on the might of three Super Ragiards? We shall soon see."

All three Ragiards began to power up, and almost instantaneously became Super Ragiards. Vegeta drew back in shock, he had only ever taken on 1 Super Saiya-jin apart from Goku, that being Brolli. But both times he had only taken on one opponent at a time. The prospect of three Super opponents actually scared him enough to force him to step back. On seeing this all three Ragiards leapt forward and surrounded Vegeta. All three powered up an energy blast and fired it at where he was standing. Luckily, Vegeta had it scouted and shot up into the air. Unfortunately they had him scouted and a fourth Ragiard flew down from above Vegeta and wrapped an arm around his neck. He began to choke Vegeta and then launched him down to the ground. 

Vegeta smashed into the ground and sent up a huge dust cloud. All four Ragiards assembled above where he had fallen and began to fire thousands of energy balls down at him. They pummelled the ground around Vegeta and created a huge crater where he was lying. When they finally stopped and the dust cloud cleared, Vegeta was left lying motionless on the ground. Very slowly he forced himself off the ground, breathing heavily. He stared at the ground in disbelief. 

~ How, the only person in the universe stronger than me is Kackarott. How could I have been defeated so effortlessly by these people? I will not die here, if I do I won't exist anymore. I cannot allow that. The Saiya-jin prince will not fall like this!" ~

Vegeta pushed himself off the ground and stood up. He began to power up and looked up towards the Ragiards. As he began to transform he yelled up at them "I am about to show you the ultimate power in the galaxy, you should consider yourself lucky. Very few people have seen this and all that have are dead. Prepare yourselves for SS4 Vegeta." Vegeta began to scream and was enveloped by a yellow light. All four Ragiards held an arm across their faces to shield themselves from the intense light. The ground began to shake and electricity ran between the ruined buildings and Vegeta. Vegeta screamed one final time and launched into the air, now SSJ4. 

He struck one of the Ragiards beneath the Chin and the force of the attack ripped his head clean off. The carcass fell to the floor and crumpled upon impact. Vegeta turned to the others and smiled, he then shot forward and went to strike another. Unfortunately just as he struck Vegeta's whole body became transparent and he moved straight through the Ragiard. Vegeta slowed down and held his hands infront of him. He began to contemplate what had happened when Enma-sama's voice rang through his head.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but I specifically said you cannot interfere in what happens on earth. You must return to Heaven now and you cannot return to that plane again."

"WHAT! Enma you huge blubberous whale, don't do this, can you not see what they are doing here. If I don't stop them whom else will? Kackarott, I don't think so."

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but it's the rules. We can discuss this when you get back here"

Vegeta looked around in desperation. His body was slowly dissolving out of sight and there was nothing he could do to help it. He tried to fly off to tell someone but found he couldn't move. Just as his torso began to disappear he powered down to normal. He turned to face the Ragiards and yelled "Don't think you can take over this planet easily, there are plenty of people who can stop you."

"Maybe they can stop us, but not a whole army of Super Ragiards. Now die Saiya-jin scum" The Ragiards all fired energy beams at Vegeta but he completely dissipated before they hit. The beams flew through the air and hit some buildings some way away. The lead Ragiard turned to the other two and said to the one to his left 

"You, go get him and take him to the mortuary ship, and you can come with me." The two Ragiards saluted and they split up. One flew down and began to move the dead Ragiard. The other followed the lead Ragiard as they flew off in the direction of Capsule Corporation. The Leader said to the other "I still don't see why lord Ignacio has ordered that we take this planet without excessive force, if they all retaliate like that one where screwed. What are we supposed to do, ask them nicely to stop?" The other Ragiard didn't reply and they flew off leaving blue energy trails behind them.


End file.
